


The Ghost Of You (Traducción autorizada)

by YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Family, Ghosts, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder/pseuds/YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine se muda a San Francisco con un nuevo trabajo y un nuevo hogar. Todo va muy bien para él, hasta que escucha rumores de que su nueva casa esta embrujada. Pronto Blaine se verá inmerso en una vida llena de miedo, violencia, romance y amor. ¿Podrán Kurt y Blaine estar juntos o será que Kurt está realmente perdido? <br/>Traducción autorizada de sunshineoptimismandangels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de esta historia me pertenece, solo la traducción al español y con ella los errores ortográficos. 
> 
> Historia original de "sunshineoptimismandangels" (tengo su permiso para traducir esta historia y la pueden encontrar con ese nombre en S&C y Tumblr)

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Blaine dejo la última de las cajas en el suelo y se estiró un poco. Suspira mientras mira alrededor del vestíbulo de su nueva casa. Los pulidos pisos de madera y los paneles oscuros, brillando en el resplandor de las antiguas lámparas que ahí se encuentran.

Blaine se frota la parte posterior del cuello y se dirige a la sala de estar. Aún no ha desempaquetado nada, sin embargo ahí está su sofá, Blaine se deja caer en él, agotado por todo un día de mudanza. Debió haber tomado la oferta de Wes de ir con él a San Francisco para ayudarle a mudarse, pero Blaine había preferido hacerlo todo por su cuenta y así tener su nuevo hogar listo para recibir a sus amigos y familia.

Al principio se sintió un poco extraño, vivir tan lejos de algún conocido. Aunque Cooper estaba en Los Ángeles, sus padres aun vivían en Ohio, Wes se había establecido con su esposa en Virginia, y la mayoría de sus amigos de NYU se habían quedado en Nueva York después de graduarse. Así que aquí estaba Blaine, a 3.000 kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad que él siempre había pensado sería su hogar.

Blaine miro hacia los hermosos ventanales y a las paredes color crema de su nueva casa y, no podía sentirse decepcionado. A veces la vida no funciona de la manera que queremos… y a veces eso estaba bien.

Después de graduarse de la universidad de Nueva York, Blaine tuvo unos cuantos puestos de trabajo independientes, escribiendo música para algunas producciones locales, pequeños musicales y en ocasiones algunos comerciales. Su gran oportunidad llego cuando un productor escucho algo de su música mientras veía a su hija en una producción fuera de Broadway, en la que Blaine había escrito la música.

Y antes de que Blaine se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo él ya estaba colaborando en la música de obras de teatro principales en Broadway e incluso, estaba escribiendo música para películas. Aunque esto no sucedió de la noche a la mañana, dos años después de graduarse Blaine ya se estaba convirtiendo en un muy buen compositor de Hollywood; Así fue como decidió mudarse a California. Estuvo a punto de mudarse a Los Ángeles, después de todo ahí es donde está la mayor parte de la elite de Hollywood, además de que Cooper vivía allí, pero para Blaine, había algo en San Francisco que no pudo resistir. Las colinas, la bahía, la cultura. Blaine quería estar ahí.

Cuando su agente de bienes raíces le dijo acerca de esta antigua casa victoriana que llevaba mucho tiempo en venta, más tiempo que las otras casas, Blaine estaba escéptico.

" _¿Qué hay de malo con la casa?" Preguntó Blaine._

_Su agente de bienes raíces alzo una ceja "No hay nada de malo con la casa", Dijo Angie._

" _¿Realmente?, Porque otras casas en la misma zona y con los mismos metros cuadrados se venden por mucho más. Y esta es una casa increíble. ¿Qué hay de malo en esta casa?"_

" _Está bien." Angie cedió, "La gente dice que la casa esta embrujada"_

_Blaine se rió, "Hablando enserio, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"_

" _Eso pasa. Es una casa grandiosa, pero la gente es muy supersticiosa. Algo malo sucedió allí hace un tiempo y ahora la gente piensa que está embrujada"_

" _¿Eso es todo?" Blaine dijo mientras miraba las fotos de la hermosa y antigua casa. Él nunca había sido supersticioso y ciertamente no creía en fantasmas._

" _Realmente eso es todo"_

_Blaine sonrió: "Ya quiero verla."_

_Tan pronto como Blaine había visto la casa él sabía que la quería, así que ese mismo día se redactaron los papeles. Blaine sentía que en verdad pertenecía ahí._

Ahora que Blaine estaba realmente aquí el sentimiento de pertenencia era aún más fuerte. Todo en la casa era perfecto. Desde las molduras en forma de corona, hasta a las paredes color amarillo en la cocina, y la gran bañera con patas en forma de garra, la que obviamente no formaba parte de la casa originalmente, pero aun así encajaba perfectamente con el estilo victoriano. Los anteriores dueños debieron haber utilizado una gran cantidad de tiempo, dinero y cuidados para hacer que la casa no perdiera sus raíces antiguas, y Blaine pensó que eso hacía que todo fuese… perfecto.

Fue una empresa de mudanza la que le había ayudado a mover todos sus muebles, así que todo estaba en la habitación correcta, aunque sus cajas estaban aun sin desempaquetar. Blaine vio la puesta de sol desde su ventana y decidió que desempacar esas cajas podía esperar hasta mañana. Su estómago gruño y decidió que ya era hora de comer.

Una hora y una pizza después, Blaine estaba tranquilamente vagando en su nuevo hogar. En la planta baja estaba el vestíbulo, un salón muy amplio, la cocina, el comedor, un armario debajo de las escaleras y un medio baño. Arriba estaba el dormitorio principal, un estudio, el cuarto de baño completo y una habitación bastante grande para invitados. Blaine decidió utilizar la habitación de invitados como suya, el estudio lo hizo habitación para invitados (pues estaba seguro de que Cooper los estaría visitando mucho) y, el dormitorio principal se convirtió en su sala de música. Ahí es donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos.

Camino a través de la sala de música y paso los dedos sobre las teclas de su piano. Hizo una mueca al oír el sonido, tendría que afinarlo pronto. La sala de música estaba prácticamente ya sin cajas en ese punto del día. Ahí estaba su piano, porque Blaine adoraba el tener un piano real, a pesar de que el poseía un teclado también. Su guitarra ahí estaba y la mayor parte de sus composiciones. La habitación era hermosa, con una gran chimenea y una vista hacia la bahía desde las ventanas. Blaine sabía que esa iba a ser su habitación favorita de toda la casa.

Blaine contuvo un bostezo y decidió irse a dormir temprano. Mañana sería un día largo para desempacar y para limpieza, pues quería tener todo perfecto en su casa antes de adentrarse a explorar su nueva ciudad.

Se dirigió a su habitación y encontró la caja marcada con "sabanas habitación", la abrió y saco un par de sabanas y una almohada. Rápidamente hizo su cama, pensando en que mañana tenía que encontrar su edredón y una funda de almohada. Se deslizo bajo las sabanas, sintiendo todo el agotamiento del día sobre él, y rápidamente cayo dormido sintiéndose tranquilo y en casa.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Blaine se despertó a la mañana siguiente aun cansado. No había dormido bien. No pudo quedarse dormido y cuando lo logró, su sueño fue inquieto y extraño.

En algún momento cuando estaba en la cama, habría jurado que escuchó a alguien más en la casa. Eso lo asustó. Pero ahora que el cálido sol entraba por su ventana, sus temores nocturnos le parecieron infantiles.

Se levantó y se estiro, dejando que el sol calentara su rostro. Ahora necesitaba un plan de acción. ¿En cuál habitación comenzaba primero a desempacar?... En realidad, lo primero que necesitaba era café. Tal vez él estaba dejando el plan de exploración para cuando terminara completamente de desempacar, pero el buscar un local de café era el primer punto en su lista de tareas pendientes.

Blaine camino por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño, apenas noto el débil olor a rosas en el aire, pero él no le dio mucha importancia. Abrió una de sus cajas, marcada con la leyenda "cosas importante de baño", y encontró lo que necesitaba para ducharse y arreglar su cabello.

Estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de haber dormido aun con sabanas sucias, a pesar de que ayer había sido un día largo. Después de haberse duchado y de haber arreglado su cabello con un poco de gel, se puso un par de jeans ajustados, zapatos náuticos, una camisa blanca y un suéter gris a rayas oscuras.

Blaine se sentía bien a pesar de su falta de sueño. Caminaba hacia el aire fresco y el sol de San Francisco.

Sabía que probablemente debería buscar tiendas de café desde su teléfono, pero él se sentía un poco más explorador. Camino por la calle, todas las casas de la ciudad se veían de época, hasta que llego a la parte más comercial del barrio. Blaine ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en cuanto tardaría, pero por suerte termino frente a una pequeña tienda llamada "Sugar & Spice". Parecía ser que ahí servían pastas, productos horneados y café. Perfecto.

La campana de plata que estaba encima de la puerta sonó cuando el entro, ahí fue rodeando inmediatamente por el olor del azúcar y el café. Había unos cuantos clientes sentados en sillas frente a la barra y otros más en las mesas bebiendo café y mordisqueando su desayuno.

Blaine se acercó al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador y le dedico una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

"¡Buenos días!, quiero un goteo medio y…" Blaine miro hacia la pizarra donde estaba la lista de comida. "No sé qué ordenar. ¿Tú que sugieres?"

El hombre detrás del mostrador se veía un poco más joven que Blaine, probablemente todavía estaba en la universidad. Tenía que cabello castaño oscuro y unos brillantes ojos del mismo color. Le dedico una sonrisa a Blaine y se inclinó hacia adelante. No había nadie más en la fila, por lo que parecía que iba a pasar un rato hablando con Blaine.

"Eso depende" dijo dándole un pequeño giño, "¿Qué clase de mañana estas teniendo, señor goteo medio?"

Si, a Blaine le gustaba ese lugar. "Mmmm, una adormilada," Respondió. "Me acabo de mudar a esta calle y necesitaba un poco de café antes de comenzar el día para desempacar"

El hombre le echó un vistazo a la tienda. "Bueno, entonces te recomiendo el panquecito* de arándanos, es un alimento básico y además tiene relleno, sería una muy buena manera de comenzar el día."

"¡Genial!, entonces voy a pedir uno…. James." Dijo Blaine mientras miraba el gafete del hombre.

"¿Y para quien es la orden?" Pregunto James.

"Mi nombre es Blaine", dijo para después estrechar su mano.

James la tomo con una sonrisa, "Encantado de conocerte, Blaine."

"¡La casa invita!...", dijo James antes de que Blaine sacara su billetera. "Descuento-para-el-adorable-primer-cliente-que-se-acaba-de-mudar-al-vecindario."

Blaine le dio otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, antes de responder: "Gracias."

James parecía querer continuar aquella charla con Blaine, aun mientras estaba sirviendo su café. "Entonces, ¿A qué parte del barrio te has mudado?"

"Oh, estoy en la casa azul victoriana de la calle." Respondió Blaine. "Aunque, supongo que esa descripción podría aplicarse a más de una de las casas de por aquí."

James puso el café y el panquecito frente a Blaine mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida. "¿Es acaso la casa azul pálido de la calle Jefferson?, ¿La que ha estado vacía durante años?"

"¡Esa es la casa!" dijo Blaine mientras reía, "¿Acaso vas a venir a espiarme?" Dijo inclinándose hacia adelante, sonriendo mientras miraba a James a los ojos.

James lo miró, aturdido por un momento. Sus mejillas ganando un poco de color. "N-no es precisamente eso. Hay algo malo en esa casa"

"Nada que yo te pueda decir," Dijo Blaine regresando a su lugar, "Esta preciosa y bien cuidada"

"Si, pero…. Pero, ¿tú no… tú no sabes de eso?"

"¿Qué esta embrujada?, Si, lo sé y no me molesta." Respondió Blaine dando por terminado ese tema. "Yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas." Blaine estaba sorprendido por la reputación de su nueva casa, tenía que aceptarlo.

"No es solo eso", dijo James, "No creo que yo podría vivir en una casa donde algo así paso…"

"¿Algo así?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"¡Oh dios!" James se encogió de hombros, "Estoy siendo tan grosero contigo. Te acabas de mudar a esa casa y de verdad no quieres escuchar eso. Lo siento tanto… Debería de darte la bienvenida al vecindario, así que '¡Bienvenido al vecindario!" James dijo entre balbuceos y dándole a Blaine una sonrisa un poco cursi.

Blaine sabía que probablemente debería dejar pasar todo eso, pero tenía la extraña necesidad de saber que había sido lo que paso en su casa. "Gracias James, te lo agradezco, pero me encanta tener un poco de buen chisme… así que dámelo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en mi casa?"

Parecía que James había perdido todas sus reservas, así que sin más se inclinó otra vez hacia adelante y en voz baja y cómplice dijo: "Hace algunos años, cuando yo estaba en la escuela secundaria, personas murieron allí"

Blaine se rio entre dientes, "Claro, pero es una casa muy vieja. Apuesto a que muchas personas han muerto ahí."

"¡No de esa manera! Fue un asesinato y un suicidio. Al parecer fue bastante brutal. Unos meses después de que ocurriera, una pareja joven se mudó a esa casa, pero se fueron tan solo una semana después diciendo que ese lugar estaba embrujado. Estaban muy asustados y nadie ha vivido ahí desde entonces" Termino de contar James, simulando una voz espeluznante como si estuviera contando una historia de fantasmas.

"Será hasta que me mudé yo." Dijo Blaine.

"Si, hasta que te mudaste tu"

Blaine tomo su café y su panquecito de arándanos, "Es interesante. Aunque aún no estoy preocupado."

"Bueno." James sonrió. "No me gustaría que te fueras tan rápido del barrio. Aunque tienes que mantenerme actualizado con lo que pasa en esa casa, Blaine. Me encantan las historias de fantasmas" Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Blaine se rio muy natural otra vez "¡Lo haré!", dijo.

Blaine pasó el resto del día escuchando música, desempacando cajas y bailando alrededor de su nuevo hogar. Después de ordenar un poco más decidió que realmente necesitaba hacer algunas compras de comestibles, aunque no estaba pensando hacerlo ese día. Hizo unas llamadas; A sus padres, Cooper y Wes, todos preguntándole si le gustaba su nuevo hogar y preguntando cuando podían hacer una visita. Con todo eso, fue un gran día para Blaine, muy productivo.

En el momento en el que Blaine se había puesto sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, él ya se había olvidado de todo lo relacionado a los suidos extraños que había escuchado la noche anterior y al asesinato y suicidio del que James le había hablado. Se deslizo bajo las sabanas sintiéndose fresco y, pronto le gano el sueño.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: non-con (no entre Blaine y Kurt), muerte de personajes, violencia, maldiciones, rated M.

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Blaine despertó y giro hacia su mesita de noche para ver qué hora era. Gimió de frustración al ver que el reloj apenas marcaba la 1 de la mañana. Aun no estaba seguro de que era lo que lo había despertado, pero al pasar de los minutos y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, se dio cuenta que no podía volver a dormir. Fue muy frustrante.

Se dio cuenta que tenía sed, pero siguió dormitando un poco hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba soñando que se tomaba un vaso con agua. Eso solo hizo que despertara más sediento. Al final, lentamente se levando de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Bien podía ir a la cocina y coger un vaso, pero en su estado de sueño parecía muy lejos ese lugar.

Tropezó al llegar al baño y se sacudió un poco los rizos desordenados. Dejo la luz apagada cuando se inclinó al lavabo y bebía un poco de agua del grifo desde sus manos. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su camiseta y emprendió el viaje de regreso a su dormitorio, donde en el camino tuvo que pasar por su sala de música. Olía a rosas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta a escuchar, ¿acaso algo estaba haciendo ruido dentro de esa habitación vacía?

De la parte baja de la puerta se podía ver una luz suave, el pulso de Blaine se aceleró y se maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba su bate de béisbol, justo ahora que tal vez necesitaba defenderse y no podía recordar donde estaba. Blaine enderezó los hombros y lentamente abrió la puerta provocando un leve chirrido, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miro a la parte contraria de dónde provenía esa luz dentro de la habitación.

Pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron, después se abrieron como platos mientras Blaine escaneaba lo que ahora era su sala de música. Había velas encendidas por toda la habitación, entre los marcos de las ventanas, en el piso, brillaban pero era una luz cálida. Había fuego en la chimenea, a pesar del calor que hacia afuera. Las llamas parpadeabas, y danzaban sombras extrañas en las paredes, a través del piano y entre toda la enorme cama con cuatro postes que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Esperen. ¿Qué?

Blaine entro completamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de estarse quiero y tranquilo mientras avanzaba. Se sentía una extraña tranquilidad y calor dentro de la habitación. Blaine se froto los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar hacia la misteriosa cama. ¿Qué demonios?

Ahí fue cuando Blaine se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Había personas en la cama. Blaine se alejó inmediatamente sintió la oleada de miedo, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que se había movido hacia adelante. Si espalda chocó contra la pared mientras el miraba fijamente lo que había delante de él. Dos hombres estaban en su cama, desnudos y retorciéndose uno con el otro. Uno de ellos tenía la espalda extendida sobre las suaves sabanas. Tenía la piel pálida y perfecta, las piernas enganchadas por debajo de las piernas otro hombre, se le veía dando patadas contra la cama. Blaine no podía ver su rostro, pero su cuerpo era hermoso, era como estar mirando piel de porcelana, muslos tonificados, era algo precioso entre la suave luz de las velas.

A caballo entre ese adonis estaba una delgada figura alta, de cabello claro y con una suave y fuerte espalda. Estaba sentado, con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo pálido que estaba debajo de él. Blaine podía ver como el hombre sostenía las manos del otro hombre por encima de su cabeza y pegadas a la cama. El hombre estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que Blaine tampoco pudo ver su cara.

Sin embargo, el no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estos dos hombres estaban haciendo. El hombre de encima tenía su miembro enterrado dentro de su amante y se balanceaba hacia a tras de adelante a la vez que el otro hombre se retorcía debajo de él.

Al principio fue como ver una película porno en silencio, todos los movimientos gritaban miles de cosas, pero la habitación seguía bañada en silencio. Pronto, sin embargo, pequeños sonidos comenzaron a llegar desde donde se encontraban los dos hombres, era apenas un gemido, un gemido muy suave. Blaine dio unos pasos involuntarios hacia la cama y al instante se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ya tenía una mano dentro de sus pantalones de pijama.

Blaine volvió a mirar a los dos hermosos y desnudos hombres que estaban frente a él. Notando como los músculos de ambos se tensaban entre cada movimiento. Ahora los gemidos estaban a todo volumen. El hombre en la parte superior gemía entre el placer profundo de cada embestida. El hombre de abajo jadeaba tratando de decir algo. La vieja cama crujía mientras dos cuerpos se mecían en la parte superior.

Blaine dejo que su mano viajara a la parte de adentro de sus pantalones, llegando hacia su miembro comenzó a bombear su ya creciente erección. Al fin de cuentas, solo estaba soñando. Él nunca se había levantado a tomar agua y seguía sediento en su cama, por lo tanto su mente y su sueño le estaba proporcionando estas escenas totalmente eróticas. Pensó.

Blaine no tenía sueños eróticos, al menos no muy a menudo. Aunque desde luego no le importaba esta vez.

Se distrajo momentáneamente de su propio placer al escuchar una voz haciéndose sonar a lo alto, estaba llamando a alguien.

"Por favor, Sebastian. Por favor."

El hombre que estaba acostado en la cama era el que le estaba pidiendo, según Blaine, más al hombre que estaba encima de él, y se lo estaba dando, con mucha más fuerza. Meciendo la cama mientras se empujaba más hacia adentro del hombre.

"Cierra. La. Puta. Boca.", el hombre gruño mientras apretaba más el agarre hacia sus muñecas.

Blaine escuchó un grito de dolor por parte del pálido hombre. "¡Seb, por favor!" Se atraganto con las palabras.

El hombre llamado Sebastian aumento aún más la presión sobre las muñecas del otro hombre y las retorció duro mientras su amante dejaba escapar un grito de dolor y miedo.

Inmediatamente la mano de Blaine dejo de tocar su erección y subió sus pantalones. Algo andaba mal. Todo esto estaba mal.

Blaine vio de nuevo la escena frente a él, esta vez con nuevos ojos. El hombre acostado en la cama no estaba pateando por el placer que sentía, ni mucho menos estaba disfrutando el gritar. Estaba luchando, el hombre estaba luchando. Estaba tratando de liberarse de eso. Mientras tanto el otro hombre seguía con su despiadado ataque.

Sebastian no tenía agarradas las muñecas del otro hombre de una manera en que un amante lo haría en un momento de pasión. Él estaba forzando el agarre. Tenía las muñecas del otro hombre presionadas a la cama.

"¡Maldita puta!" Gritó Sebastian. "¿Cómo te atreviste, Kurt?"

"¡No!, ¡No!" Declaró Kurt. "Te lo juro. Te amo, Seb. So eres tú, Sebastian por favor." Las últimas palabras sonaron entre sollozos mientras Sebastian se inclinaba hacia adelante encontrando un mejor ángulo para seguir con sus embestidas.

"Eres un mentiroso, Kurt." Gruño mientras movía sus manos, ahora para sujetar el cabello de aquel aterrorizado hombre.

Blaine se congelo en medio del miedo y el shock. De a poco comenzaba a entender todo lo que estaba viendo. Eso no era solo sexo, no eran solo dos calientes hombres haciendo el amor. Era un ataque. Ahora Blaine no podía pensar en lo que estaba mal en su cerebro para tener un sueño como ese, en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en maneras para despertarse.

"¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, Blaine!" Se dijo a sí mismo, pero nada cambiaba y aún seguía atrapado en esa pesadilla.

Kurt ya había dejado de suplicar, no es que el quisiera detenerse, pero no podía hacerlo más puesto que Sebastian le estaba apretando la garganta. Le estaba cortando de a poco el suministro de aire. Kurt se defendió pateándolo, tratando de empujar a Sebastian de su lado, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. La aparente furia de Sebastian parecía estarle dando las fuerzas para fácilmente mantener dominado a Kurt.

Blaine estaba lo bastante cerca de la escena para ver como las manos de Kurt volaron hasta su cuello tratando de hacer palanca entre los dedos de Sebastian. No funcionó. Sin embargo Blaine pudo ver por primera vez el rostro de Kurt, era precioso, a pesar de que se veía aterrado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro enrojecido mientras su boca se abría y cerraba sin salir de ella algún ruido, estaba tratando de tragar saliva y hacer que llegara aire a sus pulmones, el cual nunca llego.

Sebastian seguía con su ritmo implacable, embistiendo a Kurt mientras lo ahogaba arrebatándole la vida.

Ahí fue el momento en el que Blaine salto a la acción. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, y una parte de él comenzaba a temer que eso no era solo un sueño, pero ya no le importaba, no podía simplemente estar allí viendo como alguien era asesinado. Se movió hacia enfrente tratando de quitar a Sebastian de encima de Kurt, pero sus brazos solo lo atravesaron. Blaine se tragó el miedo que crecía en su pecho y lo intento de nuevo, aunque una vez más sus brazos solo atravesaron a Sebastian como si el no estuviera ahí.

Las patadas y movimientos de Kurt ya se habían debilitado para ese momento y la sangre de Blaine latía del miedo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se lanzó hacia la cama, solo para sentir como de nuevo la atravesaba y se iba hacia adelante golpeándose con la pared que estaba del otro lado.

Blaine se froto la parte de la cabeza que se había golpeado. Se puso de píe y volteo. Ahora tenía una vista lateral perfecta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Kurt estaba casi inmóvil bajo Sebastian, sus labios apenas se abrían y cerraban un poco, el único movimiento que hacía era el de la parte baja de su cuerpo que aún se balanceaba entre los movimientos de Sebastian. Los ojos de Kurt estaban abiertos ya sin pestañear, su cara estaba manchada de rojo y purpura. Las manos de Sebastian le estaban dejando marcas rojas en el cuello.

Sebastian embistió otra vez, haciendo que la cabeza de Kurt se inclinara de nuevo a la cama y que su cuerpo convulsionará un par de veces. Su pecho, sus manos y pies se contrajeron en bruscos espasmos hasta que por fin su cuerpo se dejó caer sin fuerzas contra la cama, quedando completamente inmóvil. En ese momento Sebastian se corrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando en el orgasmo.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil. Apenas y podía respirar entre el horror que lo sacudió. Vio como Sebastian se dejaba caer en el cuerpo de Kurt, liberando finalmente su cuello, cerró la boca de Kurt y luego le dio un duro beso a aquellos labios azulados.

"Nunca debiste haberme engañado." Dijo Sebastian con voz carente de emociones. "Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

Sebastian se quitó de encima de Kurt y bajo de la cama. Haciendo que Blaine se aterrorizara. Blaine dejo de mirar a Sebastian y miro a Kurt. Sin moverse, sin respirar, una lagrima apenas visible en su hermoso rostro y su pálido cuerpo completamente inmóvil.

Blaine escuchó un leve sollozo y se dio cuenta que había sido el mismo, estaba llorado. Aparto la mirada de Kurt para ver que Sebastian se había dado la vuelta, regresando ahora con algo en las manos. Sus ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima al cadáver de Kurt.

Blaine trataba de descifrar lo que estaba mirando Sebastian hasta que se dio cuenta de la pistola que levantó sobre su cabeza.

"¡NO!" Grito Blaine tratando de alcanzar a Sebastian mientras el apretaba el gatillo y se disparaba. Hubo una fuerte explosión y luego todo estaba rojo… en todos lados. Blaine se desplomo en el suelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de mantener el aire.

Blaine se sentó acurrucado en sí mismo, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos, mientras que la habitación se hacía más fría y oscura. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver… su sala de música. Ya no había velas, ni fuego en la chimenea, no había una cama, no había cadáveres. Blaine trato de levantarse pero se sintió mareado y enfermo. Así que se acostó en el piso de fresca madera y trató de calmar su respiración. Cerró los ojos y, finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Blaine se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un palpitante dolor de cabeza y el cuello entumido. Se sentó y analizó un momento en donde estaba, recordando que estaba en el suelo de su sala de música. Se frotó los ojos con la palma de su mano antes de rascar un poco su cabeza.

¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior? Se apoyó en la pared y miró alrededor de la habitación. Nada parecía anormal o fuera de lugar. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?, las cosas que había visto la noche anterior… él sabía que no las había soñado, fueron demasiado reales, además de que él se encontraba en la sala de música y no en su cama. Todo eso significaba que no había sido un sueño ¿Cierto?

Blaine gimió y se puso de pie arrastrándose al cuarto de baño, abrió la ducha y probo la temperatura antes de quitarse la ropa y adentrarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Se sentía un poco enfermo con todas las imágenes de la noche anterior jugando en su cabeza. Sebastian y la pistola… Las aterrorizadas suplicas de Kurt, su rostro contorsionado por el miedo. Blaine subió la temperatura del agua hasta que sentía que picaba en su piel, aun así fue imposible lavar los recuerdos. Si acaso se tratara de un sueño entonces había algo seriamente mal con él. ¿Pero por qué habría soñado algo así?

Las palabras dichas por Jamie la tarde anterior volvieron a su mente.

" _Fue un asesinato y un suicidio. Al parecer fue bastante brutal."_

Blaine se estremeció incluso cuando el agua caliente le recorría la piel. Tenía que volver a la cafetería de Jamie. Tal vez él podría contarle más, tal vez podría averiguar lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Tal vez realmente vio algo la noche anterior. Blaine no podía decidir si él quería que eso fuese un sueño o algo real porque era totalmente aterrador. Termino su ducha, se secó y corrió a su habitación para tomar los primeros zapatos, pantalones y camisa que pudo encontrar, corrió escaleras abajo y salió por la puerta. Ni si quiera se molestó en arreglar su cabello. Llego a "Sugar & Spice" en un tiempo record, jalando la puerta y haciendo sonar fuerte la campanilla mientras él llegaba al mostrador. James estaba ahí atendiendo a un cliente.

Blaine trato de parecer calmado mientras se dirigía al mostrador, "Gracias a dios que estas aquí", dijo mientras James lo miró.

James sonrió, "Normalmente tengo el turno de la mañana…" Su voz se desvaneció mientras notaba la apariencia de Blaine y su expresión tensa. "Realmente necesitas un café, ¿cierto?"

"Umm… realmente necesito hablar contigo."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Puede ser en privado?" Blaine preguntó mirando hacia los otros clientes en la tienda.

"Oh… okay." James asintió y señalo con la cabeza hacia la puesta que daba a la tras tienda. Una vez que habían cerrado la puesta Blaine se apoyó contra la pared, mientras frotaba nerviosamente su maso por sobre su brazo.

"Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que dijiste ayer."

James lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Acerca de… del asesinado y suicidio." Blaine aclaró.

"Si, escucha… lo siento por eso. No era para asustarte ni nada."

"No, es… yo…" Blaine respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo. "¿Podrías contarme más? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Uno de ellos mató al otro, supongo… y luego se voló los sesos."

Blaine realmente estaba sintiendo nauseas en ese momento. Se froto las manos en la cara y continúo. "Correcto." Susurro, "Y, uh, ¿Cuándo fue que todo eso sucedió?"

"Blaine, no te ver muy bien, ¿Seguro que estas bien?, quiero decir… perdón por la expresión, pero pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma…"

Blaine dejo escapar una risa hueca.

"Solo son historias. No hay ningún fantasma en tu casa." Afirmó James.

"Si. Por supuesto." Dijo Blaine. "Pero hubo un asesinato y un suicidio, ¿no? Quiero saber cuándo fue."

James levantó la mirada, pensando. "Bueno, fue durante mi primer año de secundaria. En algún momento entre el otoño, o antes de las fiestas navideñas, ¿tal vez? No estoy seguro, pero fue hace cinco años."

Blaine se paró firme contra la pared y trató de sonreír. "Genial. Gracias James." Dijo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

"Por supuesto." Dijo James. "Cuando quieras. ¿Quieres un café o algo?"

Blaine ya había llegado a la puerta de entrada pero se dio la vuelta para responder, haciendo todo lo posible para mostrar a James una sonrisa de gratitud. "No esta mañana, gracias." Y luego salió de la tienda.

Un par de horas más tarde, Blaine se encontraba sentado en una gran habitación dentro de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad. Después de salir de "Sugar & Spice" Blaine se había apresurado a su casa solo para poder tomar su auto y conducir hasta el centro. Después de hablar un poco con la dulce bibliotecaria, ella le había mostrado la hemeroteca y él ya estaba excavando en las fichas de cinco años atrás.

Después de pasar por meses de artículos periodísticos, finalmente encontró uno acerca del asesinato y suicidio de una pareja gay recién casada, tenía la fecha de Noviembre del 2014. No reviso la dirección de la casa o cualquier otra cosa, pero él sabía que ya había encontrado la historia correcta gracias a las dos pequeñas fotos que estaban en la parte superior de la nota. La primera imagen era de Sebastian Smythe, Blaine no podía mirarle esa sonrisa satisfecha sin sentir un poco de nauseas. Incluso en blanco y negro a Blaine le parecía que Sebastian lo estaba mirando y, podía reconocer fácilmente los fríos ojos verdes que vio la noche anterior.

Blaine siguió mirando la nota para encontrar abajo la foto de Kurt Hummel-Smythe. Incluso en la vieja foto Kurt se veía encantador. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, ojos brillantes y una dulce sonrisa. Blaine se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole a la imagen, mientras una sensación agradable le picaba el estómago, hasta que recordó el cadáver de Kurt acostado en la cama y, el sentimiento se agrio instantáneamente. Ahí estaba entonces, Kurt y Sebastian habían sido personas reales, no había forma de que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Así que todo eso significaba… A Blaine realmente no le gustaba lo que eso significaba.

Blaine consiguió que la buena bibliotecaria le ayudará a sacar copias de todos los artículos que tenían que ver con Sebastian y Kurt, ella incluso le dio una carpeta para guardarlo todo ordenadamente. Blaine decidió que tenía que hacer algo más que solo pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, así que se fue al supermercado, recogió la cena y paso el resto de la tarde escuchando música demasiado alta y terminando de desempacar. Blaine sabía que una persona normal ya estaría fuera de esa casa, no estaría desempacado como él, pero Blaine sentía que no podía irse de ahí. Después de un rato se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta que se sintió agotado. No solo por el largo día, sino también por el interrumpido sueño de las últimas dos noches. Aunque, a pesar de todo eso, aún seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ahora que ya no estaba ocupado solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su mente le enviaba como remolino las imágenes y los sonidos de aquello, las palabras que había leído en los artículos. Palabras como "traumatismo por bala" y "asfixia". Blaine trato de distraerse, planificando un buen momento para que Wes lo visitara, o pensando en nuevas canciones para componer… pero no importaba nada, no podía dormir. Después de unas horas, Blaine comenzó a escuchar ruidos en la casa. Eran el tipo de ruidos que son difíciles de precisar, pero te avisan que no estás solo. Blaine miro hacia la puerta del dormitorio, con el deseo de que estuviera con seguro, porque no había manera de que él se parará de la seguridad de su cama para asegurarla. Los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y definidos. Crujidos, suspiros y gemidos, que tal vez podría haber sido el viento en el exterior o un árbol chocando contra su ventana. Pero Blaine sabía que no era así.

Blaine escuchó voces, sollozos ahogados que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y que claramente provenían desde el pasillo.

" _¡Por favor! ¡Sebastian, por favor!"_

" _¡Cállate!"_

" _No me da la gana."_

" _Te amo."_

Blaine enterró la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de bloquear todas las palabras de enojo y los desgarradores gritos. Pero aun podía oírlos. Y aquel rítmico crujido continuaba en la cama, haciendo a Blaine esforzarse por no perder la cordura. Comenzó a tararea algo para bloquear el ruido de afuera… entonces, todo pareció haberse detenido.

Blaine levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Ya no había gritos, no había crujidos, no había sonidos. Tal vez todo había terminado, tal vez…

_¡BANG!_

El disparo sonó a lo alto por toda la casa. Blaine dio un salto, casi cayéndose de la cama y dejando escapar un grito de miedo.

Ahora todo había terminado.

Blaine se acostó en su cama durante un par de horas, con el corazón acelerado y la mente totalmente despierta hasta que sonó su despertador a la mañana siguiente.

Blaine se sentía lento y rígido mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se acercó a su armario para escoger que ponerse ese día, sin embargo no tenía la energía para poder tomar esa decisión. En su lugar, bajo aun en pijama, frotándose la cara y deseando saber qué demonios iba a hacer ahora.

Su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos, así que fue a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de Cheerios. Se apoyó contra el mostrador mientras comía su desayuno y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría empacar sus cosas de nuevo.

Levantó la vista del mostrador y se quedó sin aliento, tirando su plato y cuchara, escuchando como golpeaban el suelo mientras el trataba de encogerse presionándose contra el mostrador.

Kurt estaba de pie en su cocina observándolo.

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento…" Dijo Kurt con una voz llena de pánico. "No fue mi intención, no estaba tratando de… "

Kurt dio un paso hacia adelante y Blaine sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta, haciendo un ahogado ruido para protestar.

Kurt se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. "Lo siento." Susurró. "Yo realmente no quise asustarte. Lo siento mucho."

Blaine no respondió, Kurt levanto las manos un poco, haciéndolas flotar inútilmente en el aire mientras miraba hacia abajo el plato roto y los Cheerios derramados, como si quisiera limpiar todo ese desastre, pero al final dejo caer las manos y regreso la mirada a Blaine.

"No voy a hacerte daño." Dijo con calma.

Blaine trago saliva y tratando de encontrar algo que responder, pero nada salía de su boca.

Kurt pasó las manos por su rostro antes de frotar nerviosamente sus palmas en la parte delantera de sus ajustados jeans negros. Luego extendió una mano hacia Blaine.

"Hola." Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel."

Blaine miró por un momento ese gesto y luego hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia adelante, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

Kurt dejo caer la mano y Blaine miró hacia el frente de la casa. Cuando Blaine regreso la mirada hacia donde Kurt estaba, él ya se había ido.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Blaine se quedó congelado por un momento antes de escuchar otro fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta de entrada. Llego a la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla. La sonrisa cursi de su hermano le lleno la vista. Blaine suspiró y por un momento apoyo la frente contra la puerta antes de disponerse a abrirla.

 _"¡Squirt!*_ " Dijo Cooper mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a su hermano.

Blaine se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano, rodeándolo con los propios y sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Después de permanecer un buen rato en esa posición, Cooper lo alejo un poco.

"Oye hermanito, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada", contesto Blaine terminando el abrazo y tratando de fingir un poco, "Estoy muy feliz de verte."

"¡También estoy feliz de verte!" Dijo Cooper mientras revolvía el cabello de Blaine. "Sin gel hoy, ¿eh?" Cooper miro también el pijama de Blaine. "¿Te estas dejando llevar ahora que vives en Cali?"

"Yo, simplemente… fue. Es que… simplemente no tenía ganas de vestirme." Respondió Blaine.

Cooper se echó a reír. "Tú eres siempre tan bueno con las palabras. Ahora, ¿se supone que tienes que mostrarme los alrededores o no?"

Blaine retrocedió y dejo que Cooper entrará. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía muy emocionado al mostrarle a Cooper la casa… siempre y cuando Kurt no saliera de alguna parte o que algún otro fantasma apareciera con ganas de matarlos a todos. Blaine le mostró los alrededores de la planta baja, deteniéndose un momento para limpiar el cereal y los pedazos rotos del plato. Cooper solo levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces llegó el turno de mostrarle el piso de arriba. "Ahí está el cuarto de baño, por supuesto. La habitación de invitados, que es para ti. Y mi habitación." Se quedaron un momento en la habitación de Blaine. Cooper se dio cuenta de las sabanas arrugadas y se la cama sin hacer, Blaine era generalmente muy ordenado y con eso Cooper pudo ver que algo estaba pasando, aunque una vez más el no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿Y qué hay de esa sala de música de la que tanto has hablado?"

Blaine palideció un poco, pero lo llevo por el pasillo hasta la sala de música. Abrió la puerta y asomo un poco la cabeza para asegurarse que estuviera libre de cualquier cosa… rara. Una vez que se aseguró de que esa era su sala de música dejo que Cooper pasará dentro, mostrándole entusiasmado todo lo que había, habló de lo abierto y brillante que era el espacio, y de lo seguro que estaba de poder escribir increíble música en ese lugar. A pesar de eso, Blaine seguía nervioso y constantemente se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Cooper se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que Blaine saltara un poco. Cooper cambio su expresión a una de seriedad por unos minutos antes de volver a sonreírle, mientras que ambos se dirigían de nuevo a la planta baja.

Cooper era todo entusiasmo después de que llegaron a la sala de estar. Hablaron de lo perfecta que era la casa de Blaine, de cómo seguramente iba a amar vivir en California y de lo maravilloso que era que ellos vivieran tan cerca el uno del otro. Cooper incluso se burló de él por no haberse sorprendido de la visita sin invitación que le estaba haciendo y que ahora podían hacer cosas como esas más seguido. Blaine, por su parte, le recordó que aún tenían 5 horas de distancia entre ellos, Cooper solo se encogió de hombros.

"¡Por eso voy a pasar la noche aquí!"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos.

"Eso está bien, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto… quise decir. Si, Cooper, eres siempre bienvenido en mi casa." Dijo mientras trataba de digerir el miedo que se le acumulaba en el pecho, el definitivamente no quería que Cooper se enterará de lo que pasaba en esa casa durante la noche, o tal vez eso estaba bien, así no tendría que pasar por ello solo.

* * *

Entre más tiempo pasaba Cooper ahí, más relajado se sentía Blaine. Su hermano tenía el increíble talento de hablar siempre de sí mismo, lo que le dio a Blaine una oportunidad de pensar en algo más que en los fantasmas de su casa.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando y recorriendo la ciudad, ahí fue cuando Blaine recordó por qué había estado tan emocionado de vivir en San Francisco. Comieron un delicioso almuerzo en un restaurante cerca de su casa y, al final disfrutaron de la brisa marina y de observar a la gente en la bahía. Cooper estaba alegre y lleno de energía, hablando todo el tiempo de su próxima audición y nunca mencionando el tranquilo estado de ánimo de Blaine. Después de un rato llegaron a casa, Blaine hizo la cena mientras que Cooper hizo una llamada de negocios en la sala de la habitación. Blaine no podía dejar de mirar con nerviosismo hacia todos lados intentando asegurarse de que seguía solo.

Cuando estuvo listo, sirvió pasta y verduras en dos platos y los llevo a la sala de estar.

"Pensé que podríamos comer aquí…" comenzó Blaine pero se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su hermano. Había olvidado completamente la carpeta que de la biblioteca, la había dejado en la mesa de café cuando llego a casa ayer y, ahora estaba en el regazo de Cooper mientras él hojeaba los artículos.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Dijo Cooper mirándolo con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Blaine suspiró, colocó los platos en la mesa y se sentó junto a su hermano en el sofá. "No es nada, realmente… solo es algo que estaba mirando."

"'Asesinato/Suicidio en el centro de la vieja ciudad', 'Pareja gay recién casada es encontrada muerta', 'Pareja gay es encontrada muerta en su nueva casa'" Dijo Cooper leyendo algunos de los titulares. "Esto no es solo un poco de lectura, Squirt."

Blaine apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y se cruzó de brazos de manera protectora. "No me llames así. Y… ya lo sé. Es solo esto. ¿Esas muertes?, todo eso fue aquí en esta casa."

Cooper miró de nuevo los artículos. "Está bien…" dijo lentamente, "Una razón más para no leer nada de esto."

Blaine noto la mirada preocupada de su hermano y tomo una instantánea decisión. Él podría decirle a Cooper, ellos hace mucho tiempo que no tenían celos el uno del otro. Cooper no solo era su hermano mayor, también era su amigo. Cuidaba de Blaine. Podía decirle todo.

"Cooper, algo extraño está pasando en esta casa. Algo realmente malo. Creo que… quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro…" Blaine hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que la casa esta embrujada."

Cooper lo miro fijamente.

Luego se echó a reír.

"Oh por dios. Por un momento casi te creo." Dijo Cooper entre risas.

"No. Cooper. Es enserio. Los he visto." Dijo señalando la foto de Sebastian y Kurt. "¡Están aquí en la casa!"

Cooper continuo riendo por un momento más, después se limpió una lágrima y tomo su plato de pasta.

"Oh Blaine. ¿Estas tratando de asustarme? Primero me desorientas con tu actitud extraña durante el día, después dejas esos artículos para hacerme saber que hay fantasmas en la casa… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" Dijo Cooper llenando su boca de fetuccini. "¿Vas a entrar a mi habitación en medio de la noche con una sábana en la cabeza?"

Blaine rodo los ojos en señal de frustración y fue por su propia cena. "Sí, claro. Algo así." El no mencionó nada de fantasmas por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine se acostó en su cama preocupado por su hermano. Cooper se pudo haber reído de todo lo que dijo, pero Blaine sabia la realidad de lo que pasaba ahí en las noches. Él no quería que su hermano pasara por lo mismo que el paso en la sala de música y Blaine se preocupó aún más por el hecho de que Cooper podría obligarlo a abandonar la casa si se daba cuenta. Blaine no entendía por qué, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no quería irse de esa casa.

Blaine se fue a dormir esa noche soñando con un par de hermosos ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se despertó más descansado que nunca, al parecer no había ocurrido nada. No hubo ruidos. No hubo gritos. No hubo disparos. Blaine sabía que no habría sido capaz de dormir si eso no fuese cierto.

Blaine y Cooper pasaron el día juntos, omitiendo totalmente el tema de la casa embrujada. Antes de que se dieran cuenta Cooper ya tenía que regresar a Los Ángeles.

Cooper se despidió de su hermano dándole un muy fuerte abrazo, en un momento se detuvo, extendió los brazos y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Sabías que iba a venir ayer?"

"No, pero fue una gran sorpresa Coop."

Cooper se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión extraña naciendo de su rostro, "Pero tenías todos esos artículos y evidentemente algo te estaba molestando cuando yo llegué aquí."

"No era nada, no te preocupes por eso." Blaine dijo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y arrastraba un poco los pies.

"Me preocupo por ti, hermanito…" Cooper hizo una pausa para pensar en algo. "No creo que la casa este embrujada Blaine, pero te puedo presentar a alguien que puede revisarla, si eso te hace sentir mejor."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No hace falta. Estoy bien. La casa está bien."

Cooper le dio otro fuerte abrazo. "Recuerda que solo estoy a una llamada telefónica de distancia." Dijo mientras le daba una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda, luego dio un salto a la entrada, se metió en su coche y desapareció por la calle.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y miro la casa. ¿Tal vez los fantasmas se habían ido? Nada había sucedido la noche anterior… ¿Tal vez todo había sido temporal?

Blaine cerró la puerta, sintiéndose al fin solo en casa cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"Tu hermano es lindo."

**CONTUNUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"Tu hermano es lindo."

Blaine se dio la vuelta y perdió el equilibrio cayendo directo al duro suelo.

"¡Oh, dios mío!, ¡sigo asustándote!" Dijo Kurt arrodillándose frente a Blaine, poniendo las manos sobre él. "¿Estas bien?"

Blaine lo miró con los ojos como platos y asintió.

"Yo en verdad no quise asustarte. En serio. Yo solo… Solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Estás bien?" Kurt miro a Blaine, ojos grandes azules y encantadores.

"¿En algún momento vas a decir algo?" Kurt preguntó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine trago saliva, poco a poco se puso de píe y le extendió la mano. "Mi nombre es Blaine." Dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que su voz se notara temblorosa.

Kurt miró su mano por un momento antes de que una amplia sonrisa de dibujará en su rostro. No tomo la mano de Blaine, sin embargo aplaudió frente a él con entusiasmo. "¡Yo soy Kurt!"

"Ya sé quién eres." Respondió Blaine dejando caer su mano y sintiéndose un poco más estable. Se apoyó contra la pared, sus piernas aun le tambaleaban un poco. Después de todo, estaba hablando con un fantasma. El fantasma de alguien al que había visto morir. Un fantasma que era totalmente maravilloso.

Kurt vestía jeans oscuros que le quedaban a la perfección, un chaleco gris oscuro que lo hacía ver delgado y alto, y una camisa blanca almidonada con las mangas enrolladas que lo hacían mostrar sus increíbles bíceps. Para terminar con el atuendo, llevaba un broche con varias y pequeñas llaves colgando.

Blaine podía apreciar la impecable ropa, pero el realmente no podía mantener sus ojos lejos del rostro de Kurt. Su piel clara con suaves pecas, su perfecto peinado enmarcando su cara, sus pómulos altos, sus impresionantes ojos color azul-verde y sus rosados y encantadores labios que hacían a Blaine querer inclinarse hacia adelante.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Kurt. Ahí fue que Blaine se dio cuenta que había pasado los últimos minutos mirándolo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te sientes bien? Te vez un poco sonrojado y yo no quiero que te desmayes o algo peor."

Blaine se quedó un inmóvil un momento antes de regresar a la realidad. "Si. Claro. Bien. Supongo… teniendo en cuenta que…"

"¿Teniendo en cuenta que estás hablando con un fantasma?"

Blaine sonrió. "Bueno, al menos lo sabes. Ya no tengo que explicarte por qué puedo llegar a asustarme un poco."

"Oh, lo sé." Kurt suspiró. "Y en realidad estás haciéndolo muy bien, con eso de no estar asustado. Las últimas personas con las que hablé… digamos que se fueron muy rápido de aquí."

"Sí, he oído hablar de eso." Dijo Blaine y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar. ¿Realmente estaba hablando con un fantasma?... Tal vez, pero aun necesitaba sentarse.

Kurt lo siguió a la habitación de al lado, por suerte sin atravesar las paredes o hacer cualquier cosa igualmente inquietante.

"Además, pareces un fantasma bueno." Dijo Blaine sentándose al fin en el sofá. "Un fantasma amigable… igual que Casper."

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Kurt. "Es gracioso porque la gente solía llamarme Casper."

Ante la mirada confundida de Blaine, Kurt hizo un gesto señalando a su rostro. "Por la piel pálida, y que dicen parece porcelana…" dijo, deteniendo su mirada en los artículos de prensa que todavía estaban esparcidos en la mesa de café. "Has estado haciendo investigación."

Blaine que se había perdido otra vez mirando a Kurt, se apresuró a recoger los papeles y guardarlos en la carpeta. "Lo siento." Dijo mientras ambos releían una de las notas y la frase 'estrangulado hasta morir' llamaba su atención.

La mano de Kurt subió hasta frotarse la garganta. "No es como si todo eso fuera algo que yo no sepa ya." Dijo pensativo.

Blaine sintió que su corazón se le apretaba en el pecho y se dio cuenta que no le gustaba el ver a Kurt con aspecto triste. Quería hacer algo para devolver la sonrisa a su rostro.

Blaine dio unas palmaditas en el cojín del sofá junto a él y asintió invitando a Kurt a sentarse. Kurt lo miró, sintiéndose indeciso por un momento antes de sentarse juntos a él, mientras de manera nerviosa enderezaba su broche.

"En realidad estas extrañamente bien con esto, conmigo, quiero decir." Dijo Kurt. "Estaba demasiado nervioso por hablar contigo, no quería que al verme te fueras y… yo… no quiero estropear esto." Dijo mirando a Blaine. "¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo después de esto?"

Blaine no tenía una respuesta para eso. No era que no tuviese miedo, era solo que no tenía miedo de Kurt. No sabía por qué, ni podía explicarlo. En cambio solo sonrió y dijo: "No tengo ni idea. Tal vez solo estoy en shock y tendré un paro cardiaco en algún momento."

El rostro de Kurt palideció y miro seriamente hacia Blaine. "Por favor no."

Blaine soltó una pequeña risa. "Estaba bromeando."

Kurt asintió, pero no parecía muy convencido. Blaine estaba más que desesperado por romper la tensión que se sentía en la habitación y por hacer a Kurt sonreír de nuevo. "Así que… espera, ¿Crees que Cooper es lindo?"

Kurt que aún seguía retorciendo sus dedos de manera nerviosa, lo miró y rio. Blaine pensó que ese era el mejor sonido que había escuchado jamás.

"Si. Lo siento, pero es lindo. Me recuerda a un chico que solía estas en esos comerciales cuando yo estaba en secundaria. Él era un tipo caliente."

"Free Credit Rating Dot Com. Slash savings!*" Blaine cantó y sonrió. "Ese era mi hermano mayor Cooper. Yo solía estas increíblemente celoso de él y esos estúpidos comerciales."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos, estaba realmente impresionado. "¡No puedo creer que una celebridad estaba en mi casa!"

Blaine le sonrió, ignorando el comentario de 'mi casa' que había escuchado. Estaba feliz de haber aligerado el estado de ánimo de Kurt.

"Tu estuviste cantando… lo hiciste muy bien, Blaine. Tienes una hermosa voz." Continuó Kurt, sintiendo como el rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas. "Vi todos los instrumentos que tienes en el dorm… en tu sala de música." Kurt sintió un ligero escalofrió al decir lo último, sin embargo continuó. "¿Eres músico?"

"Sí, esa es la razón por la que me mudé a California. Ahora estoy componiendo la música de una película. No es gran cosa, pero realmente me encanta hacerlo." En ese momento Blaine pensó que era extraño el no sentirse extraño al estar hablando con Kurt. Se sentía algo fácil y tranquilo.

Si alguna vez se hubiese imaginado hablando con un fantasma, los temas como su hermano o su música no eran algo que él hubiese puesto como primer lugar. Pero tampoco fue que existiera un libro de "Como hablar amistosamente con un fantasma", así que el solo dijo lo que lo hizo sentir un poco cómodo.

Kurt estaba muy entusiasmado con el tema de Blaine y su música, así que Blaine se aseguró de decirle que no era problema que él preguntará cosas acerca de donde era ("¡No puedo creer que ambos seamos de Ohio!", lo cual fue una novedad para Blaine ya que no había leído nada de eso en los artículos), su trabajo y donde fue a la universidad.

Cuando Blaine mencionó Nueva York, Kurt estaba saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. "Me encanta Nueva York. Siempre planee mudarme ahí después de la secundaria, aunque Seb no quería…" Kurt no termino la frase, solo miró nerviosamente hacia arriba.

Blaine odiaba tener que tocar el tema, pero sentía algo de miedo asentándose en su estómago, era algo frio y pesado. Tenía que preguntarle. "¿Él está aquí?"

Kurt regreso la mirada a Blaine. "¿Eh?"

"Sebastian," dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca instantánea al mencionar su nombre, "¿Él está aquí?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza y respondió en voz baja: "No, él no está aquí. Gracias a dios él no está aquí."

"¿Entonces el solo regresa en la noche?" Blaine no quería hablar de lo que pasó en la noche, pero a pesar de lo bien que se sentía con Kurt, sintió un terrible miedo al pensar en Sebastian paseando por la casa.

"No." Dijo Kurt dando por terminado el tema. "Ya no está aquí. Se fue. Él se fue hace años."

"Pero…"

"¡Se fue!" Dijo Kurt con una mirada determinada en su rostro. "No tienes que preocuparte por él. Yo… solo no quiero hablar de él. Por favor."

Escuchar a Kurt decir 'Por favor' de esa manera hizo retorcer el estómago de Blaine. Se sintió incómodo. Aunque el rostro de Kurt se expresaba fuerte, sus ojos se veían tristes… como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Lo siento tanto Kurt. No volveremos a hablar de eso." Dijo Blaine moviendo su mano para tomar la de Kurt, pero en cambio, solo la atravesó. Blaine miró la escena sin decir nada y volvió su mirada a Kurt. Él tenía una sonrisa nostálgica mientras limpiaba sus ojos antes de que una lágrima cayera de ellos.

Kurt respiró hondo y trato de fingir una sonrisa. "Cuéntame más de la vida en Nueva York." Dijo.

Eso fue lo que Blaine hizo. Le contó sobre los mejores lugares que había descubierto donde se podía tomar café, sobre lo mucho que le gustaba dar largos paseos por Central Park y lo mucho que iba a extrañar la nieve en el invierno. Hablaron durante horas, acomodándose en el sofá y mirándose frente a frente.

Hablaron de música, de Broadway y de lo loca que podía ser la gente en el metro. Blaine no paraba de hablar y escuchaba atentamente como Kurt hablaba de todas las cosas que amaba hasta que el rostro de Kurt mostró al fin una sonrisa real. Una sonrisa que hacía a Blaine sentirse en casa.

Después de un rato, Kurt se puso de pie y miro con nerviosismo a su alrededor. "Me tengo que ir ahora."

Blaine se levantó también, sorprendiéndose al notar lo tarde que era ya. Ellos habían estado hablando durante horas. "¿A dónde iras?" preguntó Blaine.

"Solo me tengo que ir." Kurt se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, manteniendo la mirada en sus pies. "Gracias Blaine."

"¿Gracias por qué?"

"Por hablar conmigo. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo hacía." Kurt suspiró tembloroso. "Demasiado tiempo desde que tuve a alguien con quien hablar."

"He disfrutado mucho hablar contigo, Kurt." Dijo Blaine dando un paso hacia él.

Kurt le dedico una dulce sonrisa, llenando sus ojos de esperanza. "¿Después podemos hablar otra vez?"

"Tú quieres…" comenzó Blaine, sorprendido de todo lo que le hizo sentir esa pregunta. "¡Si! Quiero decir, sí. Esto estaría muy bien."

Kurt comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza un poco, como si se sintiera aun incrédulo de algo. Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cuando Blaine llego al pasillo, Kurt ya se había ido.

* * *

Esa noche Blaine fue capaz de caer dormido, pensando en la sonrisa, la voz y la dulce risa de Kurt. En algún momento, sin embargo, Blaine despertó. Podía oler rosas en el aire.

Su estómago se apretó, pero se obligó a levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el pasillo.

Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar sonidos familiares que venían desde la sala de música. Crujidos, suplicas e insultos.

Blaine abrió la puerta y vio las velas, el fuego de la chimenea y la antigua cama de cuatro postes en medio de la habitación. Sebastian se balanceaba atrás y adelante, y Kurt pateaba y luchaba para liberarse mientras dejaba escapar horribles gritos de miedo y confusión.

Blaine cerro de golpe la puerta y regresó corriendo a su habitación. Aseguró la puerta y se lanzó de regreso a su cama, temblando hasta que escuchó el sonido de la bala disparada. Blaine, que hasta ese momento afirmaba no llorar muy a menudo, lloró amargamente en su almohada. Sintiendo que siempre huía de todo. Sintiéndose un cobarde.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se peinó muy bien y paso una gran cantidad de tiempo eligiendo su atuendo del día. Se estaría mintiendo si el dijera que no lo estaba haciendo debido a Kurt.

Al final eligió un par de zapatos Oxford, jeans negros, un suéter a rayas blanco y negro y una camisa color vino debajo.

Blaine aun sentía una pesada culpabilidad en el estómago, aunque también tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a Kurt de nuevo. Ese último pensamiento le sorprendió y asustó a la vez.

Bajo las escaleras pero no había nadie ahí. Así que comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Hizo huevos fritos, pan tostado y café. Comió y limpio todo pero Kurt nunca llego. Blaine comenzó a inquietarse, Kurt le había dicho que hablarían de nuevo… pero no tenía idea de cuándo o de en qué momentos Kurt estaba o no en la casa.

Por lo general, cuando Blaine se sentía tenso gustaba de tocar el piano, pero no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación. En su lugar, decidió que tenía que salir de la casa por un rato, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Kurt.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Blaine sonrió, sintiendo como el alivio lo llenaba, soltó la perilla de la puerta y se dio vuelta. "Solo voy a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Blaine no podía recuperar las palabras que había dicho, pero él sabía que había dicho algo incorrecto al mirar como la cara de Kurt había decaído.

"En realidad no puedo salir de la casa, Blaine. Confía en mí, ya lo he intentado."

"Yo… dios, soy un completo idiota. Lo siento mucho. Solo… lo olvidé."

Kurt lo miró de manera brusca. "¿Se te olvido que soy un fantasma? ¿Se te olvido que estoy muerto?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Tal vez un poco?" Blaine respondió frotándose de manera nerviosa la parte trasera del cuello.

El rostro de Kurt se suavizó ante la respuesta de Blaine. "Eso es algo muy agradable."

"Así que si no puedes salir de aquí, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué haces cuando no estás aquí?"

"Siempre estoy aquí, ya sabes, alrededor."

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo no puedo verte todavía estas aquí… mirándome?" Blaine preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

"¡Que! ¡No!, No hago eso, no lo hago. Solo estoy alrededor, no es lo que tú piensas."

Blaine rio ante la respuesta de Kurt. Dio un paso adelante, levantando las manos queriéndolas colocar sobre los hombros de Kurt, pero recordando que no podía hacerlo así que las regreso a su lugar. "Solo estaba bromeando. No entes en pánico, Kurt."

"Es solo que por fin tengo a alguien aquí, y parece que no te asusto. Y no has tenido un ataque cerebral o algo. No quiero asustarte y que te vayas."

"No me voy a ir y no me asustas. Y si fuese el caso, ese ataque cerebral lo hubiese tenido hace mucho tiempo."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

Ambos estaban de pie, mirándose torpemente el uno al otro antes de que Blaine rompiera el silencio. "Así que… ya no voy a salir. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos y hablamos? Tengo algunas preguntas."

"Claro." Kurt se elevó un poco y levanto la barbilla como si estuviese cuestionándose algo. "Tienes algunas preguntas."

"¿Quieres ir a la cocina? Me vendría bien un poco más de café."

Blaine se sirvió una taza de café, casi ofreciéndole una a Kurt, pero deteniéndose a tiempo. Se sentó frente a Kurt en la mesa de la cocina, él tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Kurt preguntó con endurecimiento en su voz.

Blaine estaba odiando el ponerlo en esta situación, pero en verdad sentía que merecía algunas respuestas. "Bueno, primero… ¿Por qué desapareciste cuando Cooper estaba aquí?"

Kurt lo miró, sintiéndose aliviado por la pregunta. "No me estaba escondiendo ni nada, solo que él no sería capaz de verme de todos modos, así que no había razón para dejarme ver. Te habrías visto un poco loco."

"¿Por qué Cooper no te puede ver? Blaine le preguntó sintiéndose sorprendido. "¿Por qué yo sí?"

"Tú vives aquí. Esta es tu casa. Así que por eso tú puedes verme. Nadie más puede hacerlo. Así es como funciona."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Bueno, antes cuando la inmobiliaria te estaba mostrando la casa… ¿podías? Yo estaba aquí, escuche como te decían maravillas sobre mi… sobre la casa." Kurt se aclaró la garganta. "Pero no me pudiste ver hasta que la casa fue tuya y te mudaste."

Blaine entrecerró los ojos mientras asimilaba la nueva información. Formándose en su cabeza una pregunta que en realidad no quería preguntar. Pero ¿Qué hay de esa noche? Cuando Cooper estaba aquí, ninguna de las cosas que suelen suceder… pasaron."

Las manos de Kurt se apretaron con fuerza, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y tomo varias respiraciones profundas. "Todo lo que pasaba siguió ocurriendo, pero cuando alguien ajeno a la casa se queda, es imposible que puedas ver o escuchar esas cosas. Aunque… aunque continúan sin embargo."

Kurt cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo antes de poder continuar. "Tú lo has… ¿has visto eso?" Preguntó mirando hacia abajo, sin ser capaz de mantener la mirada en la preocupada expresión de Blaine. En vez de eso, trato de tocar la madera de la mesa con sus dedos. "¿Qué es lo que ves en las noches? ¿Lo has visto?"

"Sí, claro que lo vi. ¿Tú no me ves allí? Quiero decir, yo estuve ahí. He intentado… he intentado detenerlo. Pero no puedo."

Kurt finalmente levantó la mirada mostrando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¿Has intentado detenerlo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Kurt sonrió agradecido. "Durante el día yo estoy aquí. Me puedo mover por toda la casa, puedo hablar contigo. Al menos ahora puedo." Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. "Por la noche, tengo que vivir a través de ese recuerdo una y otra vez. No lo puedo controlar. No puedo escapar de él. No puedo cambiar nada de lo que haga o diga. El solo… el… cada noche, Blaine. Cada noche de los últimos cinco años he sido abusado y asesinado. Y llegaste tú, tratando de detenerlo."

Blaine no encontraba palabras para responder. No tenía idea de qué decir de todos modos.

"Gracias." Susurró Kurt.

"¿Gracias?"

"No lo puedes detener, pero gracias por intentarlo."

"No tienes que darme las gracias, Kurt." Blaine extendió su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Kurt, pero se resbaló entre sus dedos.

Kurt se rio entre las lágrimas. "De verdad no debes olvidarlo."

Blaine sonrió, pero solo brevemente. Quería cambiar de tema, pero había aun algo más que necesitaba saber.

"Dices que el ya no está aquí, pero cada noche…"

Kurt suspiró. "El solo está aquí para matarme, pero el realmente no está aquí. No sé cómo explicarlo. Ni siquiera sé si es realimente él. Ni siquiera siento como el estuviera aquí, sin embargo no lo sé."

"Está bien…" dijo Blaine, pero el realmente no entendía aun todo.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar del hombre que me mato?" Dijo Kurt con la mirada sombría.

"¡Claro que sí!, por supuesto. Bueno, entonces… umm… Ayer te conté de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? Háblame de ti."

Kurt sonrió. "No he hablado con nadie en cinco años, por lo tanto te puedes arrepentir por preguntar."

"No lo haré."

Kurt se sonrojó un poco y luego comenzó a hablar.

Kurt hablaba y Blaine lo escuchaba, añadiendo comentarios aquí y allá o riéndose de algo que Kurt decía. En algún momento se levantó y preparó el almuerzo, con el tiempo se trasladaron a la sala de estar.

Blaine aprendió que ambos habían luchado fuerte por crecer en Ohio, que ser aceptados había sido difícil y aterrador. Aprendió sobre el amor que Kurt le tenía a la música, a la moda y que ambos habían cantado para el coro en la escuela.

"Espera Kurt, eso quiere decir que si en las competencias nos hubieran dividido de manera diferente… ¡Pudimos haber competido entre sí! ¡Podríamos habernos conocido antes!"

"¿Me pregunto lo que mi vida hubiera sido si yo te conocí en la escuela?" Dijo Kurt con timidez. "En cambio conocí a Sebastian…"

Blaine podía darse cuenta que Kurt estaba por enojarse de nuevo, así que cambió rápidamente de tema. "¿Qué hay de tu familia? Háblame de ellos."

Esa había sido una muy buena elección de tema. Kurt habló de su padre con mucho ánimo y amor, le contó a Blaine de su hermosa madrastra Carol y de su despistado pero dulce hermanastro Finn.

Brevemente mencionó la muerte de su madre, dijo: " _Es raro el que estoy muerto, pero todavía no puedo estar con ella._  La extraño mucho, ¿sabes?"

Blaine asintió con simpatía, siempre sintiendo que no sabía que responder ante esos comentarios.

"Extraño también a Carole y Finn. A mis amigos del club Glee. Pero sobre todo, extraño a mi papá. Lo extraño tanto que duele."

"Kurt." Dijo Blaine inclinándose hacia adelante.

"La última vez que hable con él, tuvimos una pelea. Él quería que yo fuera a casa para navidad, pero Seb… él quería que nuestra primera navidad como esposos fuese aquí, solo nosotros dos. Yo quería ir a casa, pero también quería hacer feliz a Sebastian. Mi papá y yo peleamos… y yo ni siquiera viví para ver la navidad."

Blaine sintió que su corazón se contraía mientras unas ganas inmensas de llorar se apoderaban de él. Pero el ver a Kurt derramar lágrimas silenciosas hizo que tragara sus propias lágrimas y se acercara más a Kurt en el sofá.

"Lo siento mucho. Sé que esas palabras no cambian nada, Kurt, pero en verdad lo siento mucho. No te merecías lo que te paso… y yo…" Blaine no sabía que más decirle.

La sala quedo en silencio por un momento, todo lo que Blaine quería era envolver a Kurt en sus brazos, pero sabía que era  _imposible._ Después de un rato Kurt habló.

"No lo engañé"

"¿Qué?" Blaine preguntó, sorprendido por el comentario.

"Si tú estabas ahí, sí tu viste… entonces lo sabes. Seb pensó que lo había engañado. Pero no lo hice. Nunca lo haría. Ese era el aniversario de nuestra primera cita, encendí un montón de velar y traté de tener algo romántico para él. No estábamos pasando por un buen momento. Él llego a casa esa noche y estaba enojado, comenzó a gritarme que lo había engañado. Entonces vio las velas y pensó que yo le estaba compensando por engañarlo… y luego… él estaba celoso, pero yo nunca lo engañé."

"Te creo." Dijo Blaine, para él era obvio que Kurt necesitaba saber que alguien le creía.

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y miro a Blaine a los ojos con tanta sinceridad y confianza que el estómago de Blaine se sintió haciendo piruetas.

"Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Blaine. Estoy muy contento de saber que no estoy solo nunca más."

Esa noche, justo antes de la 1 a.m. Blaine se dirigió a la sala de música, espero en silencio mientras las velas comenzaron a aparecer, el fuego se ilumino y una gran cama de cuatro postes se hizo visible en el centro de la habitación. Blaine no escapó esta vez, no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, en lugar de eso, se mantuvo firme y trato de encontrar la mirada de Kurt.

 _Nada cambió_ , Kurt no podía verlo pero Blaine no se iría. Kurt había estado solo demasiado tiempo y él no lo dejaría solo con esto. Cuando el disparo sonó y la habitación comenzó a cambiar, Blaine limpio su cara de las ardientes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se fue a la cama.

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Blaine ya tenía viviendo en esa casa un par de semanas y se sentía totalmente cómodo. Pasaba la mayor parte de sus días con Kurt, hablando con Kurt, riendo con Kurt y a veces llorando un poco con Kurt.

Salía de la casa casi siempre para ir a trabajar. Después de todo, estaba componiendo la música para una película y tenía un montón de reuniones con todos los que trabajaban en ella. Repasaban las ideas y la temática, de manera que realmente entendieran lo que estaban buscando en sus canciones.

También exploro la ciudad un poco, pero no tanto como él pensó que lo haría, y él sabía por qué lo hacía. Odiaba dejar a Kurt solo. No quería admitírselo a Kurt, porque sabía que no le gustaría la idea de saber que no hacia las cosas por causa de él, pero la verdad era que Blaine estaba feliz. Feliz de pasar tiempo con Kurt y feliz de poder conocerlo mejor.

Ahora las noches de Blaine tenían un patrón, todas las noches trataba de dormir un poco, para despertar alrededor de la 1:00 de la mañana y caminar a la sala de música para solo… estar ahí. No era que Blaine quisiera ver eso cada noche. De hecho, cuanto más llego a conocer a Kurt, más le desgarraba el verlo de esa manera, pero él no podía dejarlo, simplemente no podía dejar a Kurt solo. Incluso si él no era consciente de su presencia, Blaine estaba ahí. Después de todo, al final Blaine podría regresar a la cama, pensar en los brillantes ojos y en la sonrisa de Kurt para tratar de dormir y así, alejar de su cabeza todas aquellas imágenes violentas.

En algún momento, Blaine dejo de tener miedo al ir a la sala de música durante el día, lo que hizo que al fin pudiera trabajar, después de todo era un lugar diferente en el día, soleado y brillante… se sentía seguro. Kurt rara vez entraba, así que cuando pudo, Blaine trabajaba en su habitación o en la sala de estar. Kurt se sentaba a escucharlo componer, o a leer las nuevas publicaciones de Vogue que Blaine había comprado para él. En general, vivir con un fantasma era sorprendentemente fácil.

"Oh, dios mío, esto es horrible." Dijo Kurt levantando una ceja con desdén. Blaine dejo su trabajo y se acercó más a Kurt para mirar lo que era.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"La chaqueta, Blaine. Es como una mezcla entre el motocross y Sherlock Holmes, nadie debe vestir algo así. Nunca."

Blaine miró la cara de Kurt, estaba tan serio y sincero así que solo le asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Voy a confiar en tu juicio sobre esto y no voy a comprar uno de esos."

"Es de mujer de todos modos."

"Si, pero tú fuiste el que me dijo que 'la moda no tiene género'"

Kurt abrió la boca para replicar cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Blaine sonrió y alzo un dedo antes de contestar el teléfono. Kurt en silencio se deslizo fuera de la habitación y desapareció. Él siempre daba a Blaine su espacio, lo cual se había vuelto bastante normal.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Blaine! ¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo va todo?"

Blaine sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Cooper.

"Genial, Coop. Todo va muy bien. Para solo hacer algo de trabajo en casa y música, las cosas van…" Blaine miro donde Kurt había estado sentado. "bastante bien."

"Me alegra oír eso. Me tenías un poco preocupado cuando te visité, especialmente ahora que pienso en ello."

"¿Preocupado?"

"No eras tú mismo, enano. Además estabas leyendo todos esos espeluznantes artículos y actuando todo asustado."

"No soy enano. Y… eso."

Blaine quería decirle a Cooper sobre Kurt, odiaba tener un gran secreto solo para si mismo, además de que Kurt era importante para él, quería ser capaz de hablar con Cooper sobre alguien que le importaba.

"Cooper, algo está pasando en la casa. Quiero decir…" Blaine cerró los ojos y lo dejo salir, "Yo no estaba bromeando cuando te dije que está embrujada." Dijo en voz baja.

Cooper se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Embrujada como si la habitara un fantasma?"

Blaine dejo caer la cabeza. "Si, un fantasma." Murmuró.

"¿Y tú has visto a ese fantasma?"

"Si." Dijo Blaine de nuevo. "Yo no estoy loco, Coop. Su nombre es Kurt y él… es... él es… es simplemente increíble, es amable, inteligente y divertido. Cooper, no estoy loco. Yo sé… sé qué hace un mes hasta yo habría pensado que esto es una locura… pero es real. Cooper, tú me conoces." Explico Blaine.

"Oh, dios mío."

"Cooper."

"¡Oh, dios mío!"

"No te asustes. Ya te dije que no estoy loco, necesito que me creas."

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Tienes un flechazo con tu fantasma!"

Blaine alejo el teléfono de su oreja, sin poder pensar en una respuesta. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho mientras miraba a su alrededor con la esperanza de que Kurt no había escuchado eso.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no lo tengo!"

"¡Claro que lo tienes! 'Es amable, inteligente y divertido'. ¿Tan lindo es? ¿Lo es?"

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

"Escúchame, Blaine. El único aquí que parece estar jugando eres tú, lo cual sería malo, así que tenemos dos opciones: Estas loco, lo cual espero no sea cierto, y me quieres poner nervioso. O realmente tienes un flechazo con el fantasma que vive en tu casa, yo voto por esa opción."

"Yo no tengo un flechazo con él." Murmuró Blaine por lo bajo.

"¿Es lindo?"

Blaine suspiró antes de responder: "Él es hermoso, Coop."

Cooper dejo escapar un grito de triunfo antes de que su voz regresará a su tono de seriedad. "Escucha, ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que conozco a alguien que… está familiarizada con este tipo de cosas?"

"Sí…"

"Tal vez podría enviarla a verte."

"Yo no necesito una adivina o cazadora de fantasmas…"

"Ella no es así, Blaine. Ella podría ser capaz de ayudarte."

"¿Ayudar con qué?"

"Con cosas en la casa, Blaine. Si se llega a poner rara."

"¿Más rara de lo que ya es?"

"Sí."

"Está bien, como quieras. Te haré saber si necesito de alguien." Blaine sonrió, él no quería de ningún espiritista aficionado que buscará cosas en su casa, pero Cooper estaba siendo tan bueno sobre todo esto que Blaine sintió que no podía decirle que no.

Blaine y Cooper pasaron el resto de la conversación evitando el tema de los fantasmas, solo se centraron en sus puestos de trabajo y la próxima gran audición de Cooper. Cuando se despidieron Blaine sintió que un gran peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la merienda antes de hurgar en la casa en busca de Kurt. Aunque nunca lo pudiera encontrar y él terminara apareciendo finalmente. Blaine decidió ir a la sala de música y utilizar ese tiempo para continuar con la canción en la que estaba trabajando. Él no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Después de tocar y tocar la pieza y no llegar a ninguna parte Blaine acabo por dejar que su mente volará y que sus dedos tocaran lo que quisieran sobre las teclas. Pronto se encontraba sentado en el banco del piano, con los ojos cerrados y tocando lo que venía de él. Sonrío y siguió tocando hasta que Kurt se sentó junto a él.

"Es tan hermoso." Dijo Kurt en voz baja. "¿Cómo se llama?"

Blaine miró a Kurt y sintió el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Kurt lo estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa dulce. Estaba tan cerca de Blaine que podía oler las rosas. Blaine solo aclaró su garganta y respondió.

"No es nada. Solo es algo que estoy inventando a medida que sigo tocando." Dijo mientras tocaba. "No podría hacerlo otra vez aunque quisiera. Esto lo hago cuando me siento atrapado en una pieza musical en la que esté trabajando. Ayuda a despejar mi cabeza."

"Eres muy talentoso, Blaine." La voz de Kurt seguía siendo suave, como si no quisiera romper el hechizo que producía la música de Blaine.

"Soy muy feliz con lo que hago para ganarme la vida, ¿sabes?"

Kurt suspiró, "Si…" no dijo más, pero parecía haber mucho detrás de esa simple palabra.

"¿Qué tal si toco algo que tu conozcas?" Dijo Blaine haciendo que la canción que tocaba cambiara rápidamente. "Está es un poco vieja pero es una grandiosa canción. La canté con los Warblers en su tiempo."

Kurt levantó una ceja y luego se echó a reír cuando reconoció la canción. "¿Realmente Blaine? ¿Katy Perry?"

"Ahora ella tiene mucho talento." Sonrió Blaine y comenzó a cantar: " _You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_."

Una enorme sonrisa de extendió por el rostro de Kurt, se deslizó más cerca de Blaine mientras él seguía cantando. Los ojos de Kurt nunca dejaron de mirarlo.

Cuando Blaine se acercaba al final de la canción miró a Kurt y le dedico un pequeño guiño coqueto, lo que provocó que Kurt se sonrojara y rodara los ojos. " _My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back_."

Blaine terminó la canción con algunas notas más en el piano y Kurt sonrío antes de aplaudir. "No está mal Blaine Warbler."

"¿Qué hay de ti? Estuviste en el club Glee, ¿Algún talento oculto?"

Kurt miró por un momento las teclas del piano, saltando los dedos sobre alguna de ellas. "Yo toco el piano bastante bien. Claro, no como tú."

"¿En serio?" Blaine estaba emocionado. "Si yo inicio algo, ¿crees que podrías tocarlo y continuar?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez."

Blaine pensó por un momento en todas las canciones que estuvieron de moda antes de que Kurt… cuando Kurt no era un fantasma. Él ya tenía la canción perfecta, es decir, era lo que Blaine no tenía el valor de decirle a Kurt. **

Una vez que Blaine había comenzado Kurt levantó la vista hacia el techo y sonrió, moviendo el banco por la emoción. "Yo puedo tocar esa canción." Dijo antes de unirse a Blaine.

Mientras tocaban, Blaine no pudo evitar echar algunas miradas hacia Kurt, hacia sus largos dedos mientras tocaba con mucha seguridad, a sus azules y brillantes ojos, a la pequeña sonrisa que se curvo en el borde de sus labios y a los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara. Blaine quería acomodar esos mechones de cabello, pero dejo ese pensamiento cuando casi falla en una de las notas.

Por su parte, Kurt pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando sus dedos para no equivocarse, pero cuando desviaba la mirada solo lo hacía para mirar a Blaine y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, lo que lo hacía regresar la mirada nuevamente al piano.

Cuando llegaron a la nota final de la canción, ambos hombres dejaron las manos sobre las teclas y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Blaine no dejaba de mirar arriba y abajo entre los ojos y los labios de Kurt. Finalmente fue este el que rompió el silencio.

"Metí la pata un par de veces." Dijo en voz baja.

"Solo tienes que mover los dedos un poco más, justo así." Dijo Blaine antes de llegar a las manos de Kurt, moviendo sus dedos sobre las teclas. Kurt dio un fuerte respiro y miro sorprendido a Blaine. Dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de este.

"Blaine" suspiró. " _Estas tocando mi mano_."

Blaine se congeló, cubriendo la mano de Kurt con su propia. Podía sentir la fresca piel de Kurt bajo su mano. No habló mientras arrastraba los dedos lentamente por la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt llegando a su muñeca, observando cada movimiento con temor y sintiendo como la piel de Kurt se tensaba.

Kurt levantó la mano y la movió hacia la de Blaine hasta que se presionaron juntas palma con palma.

Después levanto la otra mano hasta su línea de visión y se limitó a solo observar mientras llegaba a la otra mano de Blaine, presionándolas juntas. Así estuvieron sentados, uno frente al otro, con ambas manos presionadas juntas. Punta a punta de los dedos de ambos unidos.

"Blaine." Había lágrimas formándose en la esquina de los ojos de Kurt.

Blaine quería limpiar sus lágrimas, quería cantar con alegría, mirando la expresión de Kurt… Blaine se dio cuenta que quería darle un beso. Se inclinó hacia adelante, aun con las manos de Kurt unidad a las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, con la mirada fija en los rosados y encantadores labios de Kurt. Ahí fue cuando se detuvo.

Los ojos de Kurt se habían cerrado, pero los abrió inmediatamente se dio cuenta que nada pasaría. Blaine retrocedió un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

"Esto es increíble Kurt." Blaine respiró. Él podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras trabajaba en mantener firme su voz. El corazón quería salirse de su pecho entre latidos.

Kurt asintió, enredando aún más sus manos entre ellos.

"Debería ir a hacer la cena." Dijo Blaine bajando la miraba, evitando la de Kurt. "Además, prometí a Wes llamarlo esta noche."

Kurt solo asintió de nuevo y finalmente habló: "Sí, claro. Está bien. Gracias por tocar conmigo y por esto." Dijo levantando sus manos que aún seguían unidas. "Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo que significa para mi es simplemente tocar algo. Es como… como tener un vaso de agua después de tener el postre."

Blaine cerró los ojos un momento. Él siempre había sido una persona muy táctil, no podía imaginarse el cómo Kurt tenía que vivir sin contacto humano. Abrió los ojos y soltó una de las manos de Kurt para al fin poder acomodar los cabellos caídos en la frente de este.

"No sé qué decirte. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kurt."

Kurt sonrió y a regañadientes soltó las manos de Blaine. "A cenar entonces. Vivir hace que tengas que comer."

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Blaine yacía en la cama no podía dejar de mover los pies en la emoción. Tocar las manos de Kurt había sido increíble. Además de lo mucho que había querido besarlo.

"Soy un idiota." Gimió Blaine para sus adentros. No estaba seguro de que era lo que hacía sentirlo un idiota: El que estaba desarrollando fuertes sentimientos por un fantasma. O el que no había aprovechado es momento para demostrarlos.

Más tarde esa noche, en la sala de música Blaine se acercó para intentar tocar a Kurt, incluso lo intentó con Sebastian… pensaba que tal vez podría cambiar las cosas esta vez. Sin embargo sus manos solo los atravesaron como siempre. Se puso de pie y se acercó más, dispuesto a ver a solo a Kurt.

Kurt murió como lo hizo cada noche y Blaine se fue sintiéndose lleno de ira y desesperación. Tenía que hacer algo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Habían pasado unos días maravillosos desde que Blaine y Kurt descubrieron que podían tocarse. Nada grande había ocurrido, pero todo parecía haber cambiado… ahora se tomaban de las manos. Blaine era capaz de tocar a Kurt cuando él estaba molesto. Compartían algunos abrazos mientras miraban televisión por la noche, a Blaine le gustaba inclinarse sobre Kurt. Él no lo detenía, en su lugar solo sonreía y ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, por lo que ya era algo normal que ellos hacían.

Incluso la alegría que Blaine sentía siempre que se acercaba a Kurt podía aliviar cualquier mal humor que tuviese antes. Blaine estaba de camino a casa después de una importante reunión con algunos de los productores de la película. Blaine había escrito varias canciones e interludios para la película que habían sido muy bien recibidos. Sin embargo, la más importante canción, la que Blaine había pasado mayor parte de tiempo trabajando, resulto no ser de su agrado.

 _Bueno, ellos no la odian exactamente._ Blaine pensó mientras recordaba la reunión, aunque él no quería recordarla.

" _Es demasiado triste." Había dicho el director musical. "Es hermosa, pero un poco deprimente."_

" _Nos preocupa que no entiendas lo que estamos buscando." Agregó el productor musical. "Queremos tu talento en esta película, Anderson. Pero esto claramente no es lo que estamos buscando."_

Blaine hizo una mueca mientras apretaba el volante. Odiaba escuchar cosas como esa de su trabajo, pero lo que más odiaba era el saber que tenían razón. Él había escrito esa canción pensando en Kurt, no había sido su intención, pero no había podido detenerse. Kurt estaba constantemente en su mente. Le habían dicho que tenía que regresar con algo nuevo. Y eso era precisamente lo que haría, aunque él sabía que seguía teniendo problemas.

En el momento en que Blaine se detuvo delante de su casa, su estado de ánimo era amargo. Prácticamente azoto la puerta mientras andaba hacia el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, su ira se desvaneció al oír a Kurt en la habitación contigua. Asomó la cabeza a la habitación donde estaba el comedor para ver que Kurt estaba sentado en la gran mesa que casi nunca utilizaban. Estaba llorando.

"Kurt" Dijo Blaine al entrar en la habitación. "¿Qué pasa?" Se detuvo cuando vio repartidos en la mesa los artículos que él mismo había traído de la biblioteca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Blaine se movió rápidamente hacia la mesa y comenzó a recoger todos los papeles para guardarlos de nuevo en la carpeta. "¿Por qué siquiera estás leyendo esto?"

"¿Qué Blaine? ¿Crees que no sé lo que dicen? ¡Yo sé lo que paso!" Soltó Kurt, su rostro estaba rojo y lleno de lágrimas y tenía los labios apretados en una mueca.

"Eso no significa que tengas que leerlos. ¿En qué te ayuda eso?"

"¡Oh, por favor Blaine!" Kurt dijo poniéndose de pie. "¿En serio? Deja de tratar de protegerme de algo que ni siquiera entiendes. ¡Porque tu no entiendes nada!"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendo!" Gritó Blaine. "¿Cómo podría yo entender algo asó?" se preguntó haciendo un gesto entre él y Kurt. "¿O lo que pasa en esta casa? No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera creía en fantasmas. Así que perdóname sin no lo entiendo, Kurt."

Kurt se puso de pie cruzándose de Brazos y con respiración pesada dijo: "Bueno, perdóname porque todo esto es un inconveniente para ti. ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte el ser asesinado hace años en esta casa, incluso antes de que tú te mudaras aquí!"

El enojo de Blaine desapareció después de las palabras de Kurt. "No Kurt, por favor." Blaine suspiró y se frotó la sien. "Yo no quiero pelear. Y tú… tú no eres un inconveniente, nunca podrías serlo. Me haces tan feliz, Kurt. Yo solo… lo siento. No estoy enojado contigo, en verdad."

Kurt permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo. "Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre." Dijo finalmente. "Yo podría tener 25 años de edad y podría estar celebrando el cumpleaños de mi padre. En cambio, estoy perpetuamente atrapado en los 20 y aquí en esta casa. Tal vez nunca podré ver a mi padre otra vez."

"Oh, Kurt." Dijo Blaine caminando hacia adelante y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca.

"Y es precisamente eso, que la última vez que hablé con él le estaba gritando y no he dejado de pensar en eso." Resopló Kurt.

Blaine sabía que no tenía nada para decir que pudiera mejorar las cosas, así que solo aferro con más fuerza al abrazo que le estaba dando.

"Los últimos años en esta casa han sido tan difíciles, pero nunca había pensado antes en su cumpleaños, o en mi cumpleaños… o navidad. Cualquier cosa que sucedía mientras yo existía. Pero ahora estas tu aquí…"

Blaine se tensó un poco. "¿He empeorado las cosas?"

"¡No! Blaine, no. Las cosas están mejor ahora." Dijo Kurt, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello de Blaine, haciendo cosquillas entre su piel mientas decía: "Mucho mejores, pero al verte con vida, al ver como vives… me doy cuenta de lo atascado que estoy."

Kurt retrocedió un poco, pero Blaine mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de este. "Creo que necesito seguir adelante. No puedo quedarme aquí." Dijo Kurt.

Blaine sintió como su estómago se desplomaba. No, no, no… él no podía perder a Kurt. No podía dejarlo ir. "¿Qué quieres decir con seguir adelante?"

Kurt rio, aunque era una risa inestable la que salía mientras secaba algunas de sus lágrimas. "No tengo ni idea, pero no creo que todas las personas que mueren se quedan atascadas de la manera en que yo lo he hecho. En las películas de fantasmas las cosas avanzan cuando haces algo, cuando completas asuntos pendientes o lo que sea. Creo que solo necesito saber cuáles son los míos y hacerlos."

Blaine se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que Kurt no iba a desaparecer de sus manos en ese momento, al menos. "Está bien… tienes un asunto pendiente. ¿Cuál es?"

Kurt solo se encogió de hombros. "Una vez más, no tengo idea pero voy a tratar de averiguarlo."

"Dime si te puedo ayudar."

Kurt sonrió, ya las lágrimas estaban secas en su rostro. "Te lo diré. Lo siento por gritarte."

Blaine apoyó su frente contra la de Kurt. "Puedes gritarme cuando quieras, si eso te ayuda a sentirte mejor. No me importa."

Kurt rio entre dientes. "Gracias." Sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Ahora, dime como fue esa gran reunión tuya."

Blaine gimió en respuesta y se sentó en la mesa.

* * *

Pocos días después, Blaine se armó de valor para llamar a Cooper y preguntarle por la "experta" de la que había estado hablando. Blaine sentía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Kurt. Él ya le había dicho que su hermano conocía a alguien y que tal vez deberían llamarlo.

Kurt se mostró escéptico al igual que Blaine. Al final se acordó que la llamarían ya que no habían logrado descubrir cuáles eran los "asuntos pendientes" por los que Kurt seguía allí.

Cooper le había enviado una copia de su tarjeta, la que decía:

_Camille Shaw: Fantasmas/Especialista en fenómenos supernaturales y planeadora de bodas._

Kurt había rodado los ojos y Blaine casi había vuelto a llamar para decirle a Cooper que no la enviará pero ambos se recordaron a sí mismos que no estaban en el lugar para juzgar, al uno de ellos ser un fantasma y el otro ser una persona que vivía con un fantasma.

Camille llego puntualmente a las dos de la tarde. Blaine abrió la puerta esperando ver a una especie de hippie con una falda larga, trenzas y posiblemente un collar con un gran símbolo de la paz. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a una mujer probablemente en sus 30 años de edad, alta, de cabellos cortos y castaños, tacones y un vestido rojo al estilo de 1950.

"¿Blaine Anderson?" Ella sonrió amablemente y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo. Blaine miró su perfectamente cuidada mano antes de tomarla y devolverle el saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tú debes der Camille, la experta en fantasmas y planificadora de bodas…"

"¡Oh, dios santo! ¿Cooper te dio una de esas tarjetas, verdad? Lo siento por eso." Dijo mientras Blaine la dejaba pasar. "Soy planificadora de bodas… y hago este tipo de cosas." Dijo haciendo un gesto vago señalando la casa. "Lo hago solo para ayudar a la gente. Algunos de mis amigos hacen esas tarjetas como una broma, en su mayoría. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estoy ocupada recogiendo flores, hablando con empresas de banquetes o tratando con madres locas."

Blaine se rio cortésmente, aunque aun sintiéndose ansioso. Camille parecía ser muy agradable, pero se sentía incomodo con una persona extraña en su casa… ¿Para hacer qué exactamente? ¿Decirle que hay un fantasma? Eso él ya lo sabía. ¿Para exorcizar a Kurt? Blaine se estremeció ante la idea. Realmente debería haber recibido más información acerca de esto.

Blaine se dio cuenta que aún seguía torpemente varado junto a la puerta, Camille lo estaba esperando pacientemente con una mirada divertida en el rostro.

"Oh. Realmente no sé cómo… iniciar. ¿Quieres un café?" Miró hacia donde estaba Kurt, de pie justo en la puerta de la cocina, ya que habían decidido que Kurt se quedaría aunque Blaine fuese el único que pudiera verlo.

"Sí, gracias."

Blaine les sirvió café a ambos antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Hablaron de cosas ligeras al principio, simplemente de lo mucho que a Blaine le estaba gustando California y de cómo Camille había conocido a Cooper. "Tropecé con él en un concierto, derramo su vaso sobre mí." Dijo Camille antes de abordar el tema que les interesaba en verdad.

"Así que… dime Blaine, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?"

Blaine tomó otro sorbo a su café para darse tiempo a pensar antes de responder algo, luego miró hacia Kurt quien le hizo un gesto alentador.

"No lo sé exactamente. No necesito que me digas si mi casa está encantada o no, tampoco necesito que trates de… deshacerte de algún fantasma. Es solo que sé muy poco acerca de esto. Pensé que sería bueno hablar con alguien que ha llegado a conocer de esto."

"¿Se trata de un fantasma?"

"Sí."

"Mmmmmmm…" Ella tarareó y espero porque Blaine continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, ella comenzó de nuevo. "Bueno, definitivamente la casa está embrujada, pude sentirlo desde el exterior. Pero como tú has dicho, ya lo sabes. Y el espíritu que está aquí parece amable, no parece enojado o vengativo ni nada. Corrígeme si me equivocó, pero los dos se llevan bien, ¿no es así?"

"¿Acaso Cooper te dijo eso?"

Camille se echó a reír. "Ya sabes, no estoy cobrando por esto o nada. No tengo ninguna razón para venir aquí. Te voy a admitir que hice un poco de investigación antes de venir sin embargo. Parece que dos personas murieron aquí, pero yo solo estoy sintiendo a un fantasma."

"Sí, el otro tipo… él no está aquí. Quiero decir, ¿en verdad no está?"

"Blaine, ya te lo dije antes él no está aquí." Susurró Kurt.

Blaine no se detuvo a preguntarle por qué estaba susurrando, solo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Camille, que ignoraba el hecho de que él parecía estar teniendo una conversación silenciosa con alguien detrás de ella.

"Sí, el otro hombre que murió aquí no es un fantasma. Se ha ido." Ella respondió en su lugar.

"Aunque, yo lo he visto… en las noches."

"Mmmm." Ella tarareó otra vez y golpeo sus uñas contra la taza. "¿Me muestras dónde?"

Blaine terminó su café antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirlos hasta la sala de música, donde le mostro a Camille el interior mientras que Kurt se queda en silencio cerca del piano.

"Sabes que ella no nos ha dicho nada que no sepamos ya." Dijo Kurt.

Blaine alzó las cejas e hizo un gesto significativo. "¿Y qué se supone que haga al respecto?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras Camille caminaba lentamente por la habitación, tocando cosas por aquí y por allá, antes de poner sus manos sobre sus caderas, sonreír y regresar la vista hacia Blaine. "Así que… esto es lo que tengo entendido. Puedes hablar ver a un fantasma. Por lo que he leído me imagino que es Kurt, ¿verdad?"

"Así es." Confirmó Blaine.

"Y supongo que, cuando ves al otro hombre que murió aquí, Sebastian, solo puedes verlo en está habitación. Al mismo tiempo cada noche. Haciendo… las mismas cosas. ¿Cierto otra vez?"

"Así es." Dijo Blaine lentamente.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando se acercó más. "¿Ves cómo Kurt es asesinado, Blaine?"

Blaine se tragó un gran nudo de dolor que se instalaba en su estómago mientras se limitaba a asentir, incapaz de responder o mirar a Kurt para ver su reacción.

"Así es." Camille respondió. "Algunos espíritus quedan atrapados… en un  _eco,_ a falta de una mejor manera de describirlo. Es un eco de como murieron. En este caso, debido a que la muerte de Kurt involucró a otra persona, una manifestación de Sebastian aparece todas las noches para revivir el momento en que Kurt murió. Él fue parte de su muerte por lo que su imagen hace eco aquí. Aunque el espíritu de Sebastian Smythe es cosa del pasado. Probablemente no esperaba su muerte en absoluto."

Blaine intentó mirar a Kurt, pero él estaba mirando hacia Camille. "Creo que Kurt prácticamente sabia de todo esto. Supongo que tú no sabías que esto es normal… normal en un fantasma." Dijo mirando hacia donde Blaine no dejaba de mirar.

Regreso su mirada hacia Blaine. "Así que, si yo ya te he dicho cosas que realmente sabes." Ella le hizo un guiño. "Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

"¿Cómo… como hacer que se detenga?" Blaine preguntó antes de poder preguntarse qué era lo que Kurt estaba pensando. "El eco, ¿Podemos hacer que se detenga?"

Camille suspiró, parecía realmente disgustada. "No, lo siento. No se puede."

"Genial." Blaine escuchó a Kurt suspirar detrás de él.

"¿Así que Kurt solo tiene que seguir muriendo cada noche?"

"Hasta que esté listo para seguir adelante, sí."

"¿Seguir adelante?"

"¡Ajá!" Dijo Kurt triunfalmente causando que Blaine se diera la vuelta para mirarlo. "¡Las películas de fantasmas me han dado la razón!"

Blaine sonrió y luego regresó a Camille. "¿Y cómo se hace para que el fantasma continúe?"

"Ustedes tienen que descubrir lo que lo está dejando aquí, yo no te puedo decir lo que es para ti, Kurt." Ella dijo dirigiéndose al área en general de la casa. "Es algo diferente para todos. Podría tener que ver con la forma en que moriste, o a las personas que has dejado atrás, o las cosas que no hiciste. La mayoría del tiempo el fantasma sabe cuál es la razón, incluso si ellos creen no saberlo."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Kurt.

Cuando Camille no contesto Blaine habló. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Eso significa que Kurt es el único que puede entenderlo. A pesar de que puede necesitar ayuda con eso, y en ese caso es muy afortunado de tenerte Blaine. Creo que es el destino él que tu estés aquí."

Camille miró a su alrededor una vez más. "Estoy muy apenada por lo que pasó aquí. Lo siento si yo no pude ser de más ayuda. A veces estas cosas necesitan tiempo para realizarse, pero están en el camino."

Ella se acercó a Blaine mientras su casi constante sonrisa desaparecía. "No puedes hacer esto por él, pero es necesario que estés ahí para él." Ella puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo en voz baja: "Incluso si eso significa dejarlo ir."

Blaine no confiaba en su voz para responder así que solo se limitó a asentir.

"Llegaré a la puerta por mi cuenta. Fue un placer conocerlos." Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Blaine y Kurt seguían sorprendidos por la repentina salida de Camille, abandonaron la sala de música y se dirigieron a la habitación de Blaine.

Blaine estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Kurt estaba sentado en la silla junto a la ventana. El sol entraba un poco por lo que los rayos de sol lo hacían lucir más como un ángel que como un fantasma. Blaine se contuvo antes de decir todo el pensamiento en voz alta.

"¿Supongo que no fue tan útil?" Le preguntó Blaine.

"Lo fue. Confirmó lo que sabía y me dio esperanzas de que puedo dejar de ser la nada que soy ahora."

"Tú no eres 'nada', Kurt. No para mí."

Kurt sonrió con tristeza. "¿Con que frecuencia vas a la sala de música en la noche? Quiero decir…" Kurt miró hacia abajo. "Quiero decir… cuando Sebastian está ahí."

"Todas las noches."

La cabeza de Kurt dio un salto. "¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puedo detener lo que te paso, Kurt." Blaine suspiró. "Pero al menos puedo asegurarme que no estás solo."

"Pero ni siquiera puedo saber que estás ahí."

"Pero no estás solo."

Kurt se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo. "Gracias." Dijo antes de negarse el entrar en melancolía mientras se enderezaba. "Creo que ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, ella tenía razón… yo necesito tu ayuda."

"¿En serio?" Blaine seguía observando como el sol se reflejaba en el cabello de Kurt, su rostro se iluminaba haciendo sus pecas más visibles. Blaine no estaba listo para escuchar la manera que Kurt tenia para seguir adelante, no estaba preparado para eso.

"Creo que es mi papá. Creo que tengo que hacer las cosas bien con él. Y… saber que él está bien. Tal vez es eso por lo que he esperado tanto."

"¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, incluso si pudiéramos hacer que él venga aquí… ¿por qué razón querría venir? Y aun no podría verte ni escucharte."

"No, yo sé que él no vendría. Pero tú puedes ir a Ohio. Quiero decir, tus padres viven ahí de todos modos, ¿no? Tal vez podrías pasar a ver a mi papá y…."

"¿Y decirle qué? 'Oh, buenos días Sr. Hummel, usted no me conoce; pero yo pasaba por aquí para darle un mensaje de su hijo, que resulta ser el fantasma que vive en mi casa."

"Blaine, no estas ayudando." Kurt dijo poniendo los ojos. "Aun no sé lo que le dirías, pero podemos pensar en algo."

"No sé Kurt, pero no creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No puedo quedarme aquí. Por favor Blaine, no puedo."

Blaine se levantó de la cama para sentarse junto a Kurt. Extendió la mano para tomar la suya, cerró los ojos y tomo un respiro antes de mirar a los ojos de Kurt que estaban llenos de esperanza. "Lo voy a pensar, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedo pensar en ello?"

"Por supuesto. Gracias."· Kurt se inclinó un poco y cuando Blaine fue capaz de darse cuenta Kurt ya le estaba dando un rápido beso en la frente.

¿Acaso Blaine estaba jugando? Él sabía que haría cualquier cosa que Kurt le pidiera.

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine se dirigió a la sala de música como siempre y esperó lo que sabía ya que vendría. Nunca fue más fácil de ver, sin embargo esa noche fue particularmente más dolorosa que las demás. No quería perder a Kurt, la idea de perderlo le dolía, pero tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar el verlo sufrir así.

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Blaine tuvo que ir a Los Ángeles por unos días en viaje de negocios. Trató de establecer conferencias telefónicas o reuniones de Skype para no dejar solo a Kurt, pero en verdad lo necesitaba ahí con él. Así que fueron 3 días con Cooper y lejos de Kurt.

Blaine aún no había decidido totalmente qué hacer con el padre de Kurt. Por supuesto que quería ayudarlo, no podía condenarlo a una vida así, sin estar aquí ni en el más allá, el ser asesinado cada noche… Sin embargo, la idea de conocer al Sr. Hummel y de alguna manera el mundo de Kurt era aterrador para él, casi tan aterrador como perderlo.

Pasó su tiempo con Cooper repasando los posibles escenarios. Su hermano estaba siendo sorprendentemente abierto a la idea de los fantasmas, muy probablemente gracias a su amistad con Camille. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Al final, sin embargo, todo lo que Blaine sabía realmente después de su viaje era que tenía que trabajar más duro en la canción que aún seguía escribiendo, y que había extrañado terriblemente a Kurt.

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, Blaine saltó del auto y corrió por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. La idea de dejar a Kurt solo por 3 días había sido terrible. Sabía que Kurt había pasado los últimos años solo, pero él estaba ahí ahora y quería que Kurt se sintiera… ¿Qué?... ¿Seguro?, ¿Tomado en cuenta? Amado. Blaine se quedó inmóvil, con la llave en la puerta mientras esa palabra lo golpeaba. Amado.

Blaine no sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido. Quería que Kurt se sintiera amado, Kurt se lo merecía y Blaine lo hacía… Blaine lo amaba. Por supuesto que lo amaba. ¿Cómo no podría? Blaine se tragó el sollozó que estaba por invadir su garganta, recobró la compostura y entró a su casa. Amar a Kurt era algo doloroso, porque sabía que lo tenía que perder. Tal vez por eso le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Que no solo se preocupada por Kurt, lo amaba.

"¿Kurt?" Llamo al entrar a la casa. "Kurt, estoy de vuelta."

Kurt no tardó en llegar corriendo por las escaleras, arrojándose a los brazos de Blaine. Blaine se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. Riendo dijo: "Yo también te extrañé."

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el rostro de Blaine. "Bienvenido a casa, Blaine." Su sonrisa era enorme y Blaine sentía que su corazón se fundía tan solo con mirarlo. Eso se sentía bien, volver a casa, volver a Kurt. Ya era su hogar, en eso se había convertido y eso llenaba de añoranza a Blaine por lo que pudo haber sido.

"Estabas bien mientras yo no estaba, ¿no es así?" Blaine le preguntó con preocupación.

Kurt lo soltó y puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto Blaine. Puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta, ya sabes. He estado así desde hace bastante tiempo y puedo manejarlo."

Blaine sonrió suavemente y acaricio el rostro de Kurt en sus manos. "El hecho de que puedas no significa que tengas que hacerlo. Llevas tanto tiempo por tu cuenta, Kurt, estoy aquí, podrías dejarme ayudarte."

Blaine no sabía dónde venía todo eso o por qué se sentía así de repente. Tal vez era porque sabía que su tiempo con Kurt tenía una fecha de caducidad. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Kurt a su lado mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

Kurt se sonrojó y desvió la mirada por un momento. "Lo sé Blaine y estoy muy agradecido contigo por eso." Kurt deslizó su mano entre la de Blaine.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Crees que les gustará la nueva versión de la canción?"

"Honestamente Kurt, ni siquiera a mí me gusta la nueva versión de mi canción."

"¿No te gusta? Pero pensé…"

"No está bien. Y me siento atascado. No puedo terminarla. Hay algunos retrasos en la película, así que tengo tiempo para arreglarla, lo cual es bueno para mí."

"Bueno, vamos. Vamos a trabajar en ello ahora." Kurt dijo tirando de la mano de Blaine y dirigiéndolos a las escaleras.

"Ahora no, Kurt. Estoy cansado y no creo tener el hueso creativo en mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Necesito dejar de pensar en la película por un rato."

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo miró seriamente por un momento. "Está bien. No pensemos en esa película. Vamos a pensar en alguna otra película." Sonrió. "Deberíamos tener un maratón de musicales. ¡Blaine, no he visto Singing In The Rain o The Sound of Music en años! Eso está mal, Blaine. Está mal."

Blaine sonrió y apretó la mano de Kurt. "Eso suena perfecto."

Se sentaron en el sofá comenzando con The Sound of Music y cantando sus canciones favoritas de aquella película. Blaine estaba apoyado contra Kurt jugando con sus manos aun unidas, distraído con su piel suave.

"Tus manos están frías." Dijo Blaine de repente. "Siempre están frías."

"Bueno, eso es porque siempre estoy frío."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eso, siempre estoy frío. Nunca puedo mantener una temperatura caliente apropiada. Es por eso que me gusta sentarme junto a la ventana frente al sol. Como un gato. Se siente bien."

Blaine se acomodó para mirarlo. "Yo no sabía eso."

Kurt se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. "Solo es parte de ser un fantasma, me imagino."

Blaine se levantó del sofá e hizo que Kurt lo siguiera. "¿Qué estamos haciendo? La película no ha terminado."

Blaine caminó hacia el otro lado del sofá y comenzó a empujarlo. Regreso por la mesa del centro y también la empujó fuera del camino, hasta que hubo un gran espacio abierto en la sala de estar.

"Está bien… A menudo a mí también me gusta mover los muebles durante una película." Dijo Kurt con sarcasmo.

Blaine no respondió, en su lugar solo se sentó en el centro de la sala y alzo una mano hacia Kurt. Él no se movió por un momento antes de sonreírle y negar con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Blaine y sentándose a su lado. Blaine se acostó sobre su espalda y Kurt siguió su ejemplo.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Peguntó Kurt.

Blaine se estiró regresando la mirada hacia Kurt. "Vamos a tomar el sol como gatos."

Ellos, de hecho, permanecieron en el suelo tomando el sol de la tarde. Kurt se reía, su rostro permanecía iluminado mientras regresaba la mirada hacia Blaine. "Hace calor."

"Eso es bueno." Blaine se acercó más a Kurt mientras sostenía su mano.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando de nuevo la película hasta que Kurt tomo la palabra. "Siempre me han gustado los musicales y romances pasados de moda." Dijo mirando a María y el capitán Von Trapp cantando juntos. "Yo solía pensar que el toque de los dedos era tan sexy como eso."

Blaine sonrió.

"Cuando era más joven nunca pensé que podría tener un romance como esos. Durante mucho tiempo, el único otro chico gay que conocía era un deportista en el closet. Entonces conocí a Sebastian."

Kurt rara vez hablaba de Sebastian y Blaine a menudo cambiaba de tema cuando lo hacía, pero esta vez de alguna manera Blaine sabía que lo tenía que dejar continuar. Kurt probablemente iba a decir algo que realmente necesitaba sacar.

"Conocí a Seb en nuestro último año de secundaria. Él había vivido en Francia y cuando su familia se mudó a los Estados Unidos se negó a ir a una escuela privada. Dijo que estaba cansado de 'estirados chicos de escuela privada'." Dijo Kurt e hizo a Blaine sonreír. "Así que terminó en McKinley. Él fue el primer hombre gay que yo he conocido. Me enamoré perdidamente de él."

"Coqueteaba conmigo constantemente, era tan sofisticado e inteligente. Yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Se unió al club Glee aunque a algunos de mis amigos no les caía bien, yo no podía ver ninguno de sus defectos." Kurt suspiró. "Había señales incluso entonces, señales que debería haber visto, pero lo único que yo quería era enamorarme y Seb estaba allí."

"Me propuso matrimonio después de la graduación. Mi padre estaba en contra, Sebastian no era de su agrado, pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba muy lejos. Le dije que sí. Papá habló con nosotros intentando que esperáramos un poco antes de casarnos. Yo estaba por comenzar en NYADA para el otoño y tenía mucho en que pensar, pero luego todo cambió."

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Blaine.

"El papá de Seb le ofreció un puesto de trabajo aquí en su empresa. Sebastian estaba listo para trabajar medio tiempo e ir a la universidad aquí. Y si yo quería estar con Seb, entonces aquí es donde tenía que estar."

"¿Pero qué pasa con NYADA y todos tus sueños en Nueva York?"

"Elegí a Sebastian. Creo que sabía que si intentábamos una relación a larga distancia, Seb y yo terminaríamos… Blaine, estoy tan avergonzado de lo que yo era entonces porque no era nadie sin él. Me decía como vestirme, que hacer y cómo actuar. A pesar de que odiaba eso no lo dejé porque honestamente pensé que nunca encontraría a alguien me amará."

"Kurt…" Blaine dijo, soltando una profunda respiración. "Nunca fuiste nadie. Tal vez te sentías de esa manera, pero es imposible que alguna vez te sintieras menos que increíble. Él solo… él solo te cegó de ver eso."

Kurt sonrió un poco, aun con aquella mirada triste en los ojos mientras seguía hablando de Sebastian. "Nunca había conocido a nadie como tu Blaine Anderson. Me encanta como logras ver el mundo."

"Es cierto, sin embargo. Eres increíble."

"Debería haber ido a Nueva York. No debí haber creído en sus mentiras. Debí haber escuchado a mi padre. Tal vez entonces, pude haber sido increíble."

Blaine rozó los dedos por la mejilla de Kurt. "Kurt." Blaine suspiró. "No estas escuchándome. Eres increíble. Ahora. Siempre. Eres amable, creativo y tan valiente, Kurt. Solo hazme caso."

"Blaine." Dijo Kurt, rodeándolo para que pudieran mirarse frente a frente, su cara estaba tan cerca de Blaine. "Yo…" Kurt se mordió el labio y no pudo continuar.

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt y luego a sus labios antes de cerrar al fin el espacio entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los de Kurt, suavemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. El corazón de Blaine latía fuerte contra su pecho. Besar a Kurt era como tener algo cálido y maravilloso llenándolo.

Había tenido tanto miedo de besar a Kurt pues sabía que eso no podía durar, pero en aquel momento eso no importaba. Todo lo que Blaine quería estaba acostado a su lado bajo el sol y Blaine no iba a perderse de eso.

Después de un rato Blaine se retiró del beso para estudiar el rostro de Kurt. Preocupado de tal vez haber forzado las cosas y haber sido el único con esos sentimientos. Tal vez había leído mal las cosas y Kurt en realidad no quería eso, pero luego de un rato Kurt se acercó hacia adelante besando de nuevo a Blaine. Fue largo y dulce. La mano de Kurt acariciando la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine, enterrando los dedos entre sus rizos mientras que Blaine acariciaba sus mejillas acercándolo más.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, los sonidos de la película se desvanecieron y todo en lo que Blaine podía concentrarse era en la calidez del sol. En las manos de Kurt sobre él. Los suaves movimientos de los labios de Kurt.

Pronto se profundizó el beso, los labios de Kurt se deslizaban entre la lengua de Blaine y suavemente contra sus labios. Kurt gimió dándose la vuelta para quedar a horcajadas sobre Blaine, succionando suavemente sus labios y besándolo profundamente. Ambos estaban jadeando aferrándose el uno al otro.

Kurt terminó el beso solo para ahora besar la barbilla y el cuello de Blaine. Las manos de Blaine bajaron por la espalda de Kurt sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Blaine soltó un quejido cuando Kurt retrocedió. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a Kurt mirándolo. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos muy abiertos y una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

"Había querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo." Dijo Kurt.

Blaine se rio. "Yo también." Dijo arrastrando los dedos por el rostro de Kurt. "Ha sido perfecto."

Kurt se dejó caer hacia abajo, hasta que se acurrucó junto a Blaine con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Sí, lo fue." Respondió.

El corazón de Blaine latía como si fuese a salirse de su pecho. "Iré a ver a tu padre."

Kurt se inclinó sobre uno de sus codos para mirar a Blaine. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Iré a ver a tu padre."

"¿Lo harás?"

"Sí."

La sonrisa de Kurt era tan grande mientras salpicaba el rostro de Blaine con besos. "¡Gracias! ¡Oh, gracias Blaine!"

Blaine le devolvió el beso y trató de ignorar el nudo que sentía formarse en su estómago.

* * *

Como todas las noches, Blaine salió de su cama, arrastrando los pies hasta la sala de música, cerrando la puerta tras él y esperando. Las velas aparecieron como pequeños puntos de luz en la habitación. La chimenea se encendió antes de que la hermosa cama de cuatro postes apareciera.

El delgado cuerpo de Sebastian moviéndose sobre Kurt. Blaine tragó un triste suspiró y se dio paso hacia adelante como siempre lo hacía. Asegurándose de no tener una buena vista hacia Sebastian pero estando directamente en la línea de visión de Kurt.

Blaine apenas podía respirar mientras veía la lucha de Kurt. Blaine quería alejar a Sebastian de ahí y lanzarlo fuera de esa habitación. Quería tomar a Kurt en sus brazos y salir de esa casa. Pero no podía. Solo podía estar ahí escuchando a Sebastian maldecir a Kurt mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor de su garganta.

"Kurt." Blaine sollozó y por un momento pensó que los ojos de Kurt lo siguieron. Parecía como si Kurt lo estuviera mirando antes de seguir peleando por aire.  _Blaine estaba seguro que eso no había ocurrido antes._  Cerró los ojos mientras la luz desaparecía de los ojos de Kurt y caía en la cama.

Blaine se alejó mientras Sebastian tomaba el arma. Disparándose a sí mismo y cayendo al suelo, mientras todo desaparecía de su vista.

Blaine soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardándose mientras corría de vuelta a su habitación. Dándose cuenta que había perdido ya demasiado tiempo. En su temor de perder a Kurt le había estado haciendo daño, evitando que pudiera continuar.  _Ya no más._ Para ese momento Blaine ya había encendido su computadora y reservado un vuelo a Ohio. Kurt ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Blaine estacionó su coche de alquiler en frente de "Hummel Tires & Lube". Estaba aún sentado en el auto mientras leía aquel cartel marrón y amarillo. Eso era todo. El padre de Kurt estaba ahí. Los asuntos pendientes de Kurt, si entraba ahí entonces Kurt podría haber desaparecido de la casa antes de que incluso regresará al auto. Blaine cerró los ojos y suspiró. Él tenía que hacerlo.

Antes de viajar a Ohio habían planeado lo que debía decir y lo que no. Querían darle a Burt el cierre, no asustarlo o desenterrar cosas del pasado. Kurt se había mostrado nervioso y emocionado. Él quería ir y ver a su padre por sí mismo pero la idea de que alguien más finalmente lo hiciera le fue suficiente, tenía que serlo.

_Mientras Blaine estaba junto a la puerta listo para irse, Kurt lo miraba con ansiedad siguiéndolo para recordar los detalles que ya habían discutido._

" _Y ni siquiera menciones a Sebastian, si puedes evitarlo no menciones… mi asesinato."_

" _Kurt, lo sé. No lo haré."_

" _Solo… solo asegúrate de hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amo. Y… que lo siento."_

" _Kurt." Dijo Blaine dedicándole una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "Lo sé."_

" _Bien, sé que lo sabes. Confió en ti."_

_Blaine estudió el rostro de Kurt, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los labios formando una línea delgada. Estaba nervioso. "Sabes que si esto funciona… cuando esto funcione… nosotros queremos que funcione… y tu seguirás adelante ¿De acuerdo?"_

" _Así es." Dijo Kurt en voz suave._

" _Lo que significa que no estarás aquí cuando regrese."_

" _Lo sé." Kurt respondió bajando la mirada._

_Blaine se aclaró la garganta. "Así que supongo esté es el adi-"_

_Antes de que Blaine pudiera terminar la frase los labios de Kurt estaban sobre los suyos. Los Brazos de Kurt rodeándolo. Sosteniéndolo en un apretado abrazo y besándolo con fuerza. Blaine soltó la maleta que aun llevaba en las manos y le devolvió el beso._

_Cuando se separaron los ojos de Kurt estaban húmedos y la garganta de Blaine quemaba junto con sus lágrimas reprimidas._

" _No estoy diciéndote adiós Blaine Anderson. Por favor no lo digas."_

_Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien." Contestó. Blaine se inclinó, Kurt cerró los ojos mientras Blaine acercó sus labios en un dulce último beso, después agarró su maleta y se fue._

Blaine respiró hondó y se obligó a dejar de pensar en cómo esa pudo haber sido la última vez que vio a Kurt. Salió del coche y entró al edificio. Había varios mecánicos alrededor y un hombre mayor con una gorra de béisbol se acercó a él.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Le preguntó a Blaine, limpiándose las manos cubiertas de grasa con un trapo.

"Sí, estoy buscando al dueño. ¿El señor Burt Hummel?"

"Yo soy Burt." El hombre le contestó. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Blaine no pudo decir nada por un momento. Burt Hummel no se parecía a nada de lo que él había imaginado para representar al padre de Kurt, aunque era una correcta imagen de un padre para Kurt.

Burt tosió. "Uh… ¿Estas bien?"

Blaine se dio cuenta que seguía sin decir nada, así que se movió un píe con torpeza a pesar de que no se tropezó.  _¡Gran comienzo, Blaine!_

"¡Hola!" Dijo sacando la mano mostrando tal vez demasiado entusiasmo. "Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson."

Burt tomo su mano dándole un fuerte apretón. "Disculpa… ¿Se supone que te conozco?"

"¡No! No. Yo umm… Estaba esperando poder hablar con usted."

"¿Autos o política?" Preguntó Burt. Continuó cuando Blaine le respondió con una mirada confusa. "La mayoría de la gente viene por aquí cuando necesita ayuda con su auto, o tiene alguna pregunta sobre política. Te puedo ayudar con los autos, de la política me he retirado ya."

Blaine parpadeó. Pensando una y otra vez en lo que debía decirle al señor Hummel, ahora todo parecía una idea terrible. "Ninguna de las dos, en realidad señor Hummel quiero hablar con usted… umm… acerca de Kurt."

La posición de Burt no cambió, pero Blaine podía notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba. De manera sutil su mandíbula se contrajo ligeramente, cambió su postura hasta verse un poco más alto y apretó el agarre al trapo que aun permanecía en una de sus manos. No dijo ninguna palabra, al parecer esperando que Blaine continuara.

Por su parte, Blaine podía sentir como el sudor comenzaba a gotear sobre su cuello, de pronto sintiéndose joven y estúpido. A pesar de eso sabía que lo hacía por Kurt así que siguió adelante. "Lo siento señor si es que le ha incomodado esto. Es solo que… lo conocí. Conocí a su hijo cuando vivía en California. Y yo… estoy en la ciudad visitando a mis padres señor. Supongo que… yo solo pensé que debía venir a verlo." Blaine odiaba el darse cuenta que la última parte de su explicación parecía más una pregunta.

"¿Fuiste amigo de mi hijo?" Burt todavía no había movido ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Sí señor. Tengo entendido que usted nunca escuchó hablar de mí, pero-"

"Kurt y yo no estábamos en las mejores condiciones cuando él vivía en California. Yo realmente no sé nada de sus amigo de ese lugar." Dijo Burt antes de suspirar y lanzar el trapo a un contenedor cercano. Luego señaló con la cabeza hacia un cuarto trasero y camino esperando que lo siguieran.

Blaine lo siguió hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina en su mayoría llena de archivos y con un escritorio que estaba cubierto de papeles y libros. Burt se sentó detrás del escritorio indicándole a Blaine que tomará asiento frente a él. Cosa que hizo. Tomo un momento el que Burt liberara el espacio sobre la mesa, murmurando: "Es un ordenado caos."

Blaine echó un vistazo a las fotos en el escritorio. Había una de Burt y Kurt con un aspecto más joven, lo que hizo que Blaine engullera la emoción que no podía expresar allí. Había otra de Burt con una mujer de mediana edad sonriendo con un joven muy alto, parecía de la edad de Blaine.

"¿Es su familia?" Preguntó Blaine señalando con la cabeza hacia la foto.

"Sí. Mi esposa Carole y mi hijo Finn."

"Se ven tan felices ahí."

"Así es." Burt respondió antes de doblar las manos sobre el escritorio y mirar a Blaine a los ojos. "Bien muchacho, tienes un par de minutos. ¿Conocías a Kurt?"

"Sí, señor."

"¿Tu y el eran amigos?"

"Sí, señor." Blaine deseaba poder dejar de sentirse como un niño recién llamado a la oficina del director.

"¿Solo amigos?"

Blaine no respondió al instante al no entender la pregunta. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que Burt le cuestionaba aun no sabía cómo responderle. ¿Kurt y él eran solo amigos? No. Pero entonces recordó que él no lo conoció en aquellos años. Blaine decidió que lo mejor sería dar una respuesta indirecta.

"Kurt estaba casado y era fiel." No fue exactamente lo que Blaine había decidido decir, pero recordó lo importante que había sido para Kurt el que Blaine le creyera cuando le dijo que no había sido infiel.

Burt sonrió suavemente y se recargo un poco hacia atrás en su silla. "¿Entonces por qué después de todos estos años has venido a verme?"

Blaine se sintió un poco aliviado, él y Kurt habían pensado que responder ante esa pregunta. "Estoy en la ciudad para visitar a mis padres. No puedo verlos mucho. Mi padre y yo no nos llevamos bien, aunque antes no era así." Hasta ahora todo era cierto. "Creo que estar ahí con él me hizo pensar en usted y Kurt, y… en como ustedes se llevaban." Eso no era tan cierto, pero era mejor a decirle lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

"¿Cómo Kurt y yo no nos llevábamos bien?" Dijo Burt.

"¿Qué? No. Todo lo contrario. Cuando Kurt lo mencionaba yo siempre tenía un poco de envidia de su relación con él. Mi padre nunca me apoyo en la adolescencia. Pensaba que ser gay era solo una fase. Él ahora está mejor con eso, pero señor Hummel tengo miedo por la relación que usted tenía con Kurt." Eso era completamente cierto.

Burt se quitó la gorra y froto sus ojos antes de regresar la mirada a Blaine y continuar. "Apenas nos hablábamos y cuando lo hacíamos terminábamos en una pelea."

"Lo sé. Lo sé señor. Es por eso que quería venir y decirle que… Kurt… Kurt lo amaba. Eras su mundo, incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo en las mismas cosas, incluso cuando estaban peleando. Tiene que creerme, cuando habla de… cuando hablaba de usted sus ojos se iluminaban y su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Sé que las cosas no fueron de la manera que usted hubiera querido… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él lo amo y siempre pensó en usted. Él le pediría disculpas por todo lo que paso… por cómo sucedieron las cosas."

Blaine dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, se sentía bien por cómo había logrado decir todo. Esperaba que el señor Hummel le creyera y entendiera lo que trataba de decir.

Burt inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Blaine podía notar como trataba de contener las lágrimas que recién se formaban sobre sus ojos. Era una batalla perdida y finalmente se dio por vencido limpiando de un manotazo las lágrimas que caían en la manga se su camisa.

"Yo debí haber hecho más para protegerlo. Debí mantenerlo a salvo. Sabía que Sebastian no era bueno. Yo debí… debí haber…" No pudo terminar la frase, su voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

El corazón de Blaine se hundió. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a arreglar esto? No importaba lo que dijera, no podía regresarle a su hijo. Blaine se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a donde el señor Hummel estaba sentado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Lo que paso con Kurt no fue su culpa. No lo fue. Kurt tenía mente propia para hacer lo que él quisiera. Aunque tampoco fue culpa de Kurt. Es solo… solo que fue… sé que eso no hace que la perdida sea mejor, pero no fue su culpa. Kurt no querría que se culpará usted mismo."

Blaine se puso de pie junto a la mesa, con una mano en el hombro de Burt hasta que el hombre estuvo bajo control. Blaine quito la mano, de repente sintiéndose torpe y regresando a su asiento.

El señor Hummel se froto la cabeza por un momento antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

"Lo siento si hice algo que estaba fuera de lugar." Dijo Blaine.

"No lo hacías. Bueno, si lo hiciste, pero yo… gracias."

Blaine bajo la mirada hacia sus inquietas manos. "Solo pensé que Kurt querría que usted lo sepa."

"Conocías muy bien a mi hijo, ¿verdad muchacho?"

"Sí, señor. Creo que sí."

"¿Te importaba mucho?"

"Mucho."

Burt asintió. "Gracias por venir." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Me alegra que las cosas entre tu padre y tu hayan mejorado."

"Yo también."

Burt lo acompañó hasta la salida. Blaine estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando Burt lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su codo. "Me alegra que Kurt tuviera un amigo como tú." Dijo. "Me alegra el saber que no estaba solo." Luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió al garaje.

Blaine se quedó mirándolo por un momento, después regresó a su auto. Sentía que un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Tantas veces que había practicado lo que iba a decir y nunca se imaginó que en realidad todo saliera tan bien. Esperaba realmente haber ayudado. Al mismo tiempo sintió como su corazón se hundía. ¿Significaba ahora que Kurt se había ido?

Blaine ya había pasado tiempo con sus padres al inicio de su viaje, por lo tanto después de hablar con el señor Hummel podía ir directamente a San Francisco. El vuelo de vuelta a casa se sintió como si hubiese durado toda una vida.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa el latido de su corazón le golpeaba los oídos. Corrió por las escaleras de la entrada y se quedó ahí. Afuera. Quería imaginarse por un poco más de tiempo el que Kurt todavía estaría allí. Entonces se sintió culpable por querer algo así, incluso cundo eso resultaba ser difícil para Kurt. Kurt quería seguir adelante.

Finalmente Blaine se obligó a abrir la puerta y caminar hacia adentro…

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Blaine caminó hacia el vestíbulo y esperó. Aún no había visto o escuchado a Kurt. Quería gritar su nombre pero tenía demasiado miedo de que nadie le contestará. Finalmente se rindió y en voz baja dijo el nombre de Kurt.

Se escuchó un sonido en la sala de estar y después: "¿Blaine?"

Blaine sintió como un gran peso caía de sus hombros, se sentía ligero y mareado por el alivio. Esa era la voz de Kurt. Kurt seguía ahí. Después, la culpa lo golpeó. Kurt seguía ahí.

Blaine camino llegando a la esquina donde pudo ver a Kurt sentado en el sofá, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas mientras miraba hacia Blaine.

"Estas en casa."

"Todavía estas aquí."

"¿Has visto a mi papá?" Preguntó Kurt alzando las cejas.

"Sí, lo vi." Respondió Blaine mientras frotaba una mano sobre su cara. "Nos fue muy bien en realidad, tuve la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que habíamos planeado. Él… él es un gran hombre, Kurt."

"Pero aún sigo aquí." Dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Lo siento mucho." Blaine camino hacia el sofá y se sentó. Kurt estaba rígido e inmóvil a su lado. Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, pero esté aún seguía sin moverse.

"¿Cómo está?" Kurt finalmente preguntó.

"Parecía estar bien. Vi algunas fotos en su escritorio con Carole y Finn. Todos parecen estar bien. Sé que te extraña mucho. Por supuesto que te extraña. No estaba enojado contigo ni nada, solo estaba triste. Triste por no haber estado contigo hasta el final. Yo…" Blaine sacudió la cabeza para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos. "Él realmente te ama."

Kurt respiró hondo y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Blaine. "Me alegro de que pudieras hablar con él. Significa para mí más de lo que te imaginas. Gracias Blaine."

"Por supuesto."

"Supongo ahora que ese no era mi asunto pendiente. O… no lo sé, tal vez Camille estaba equivocada."

Blaine rodeo su otro brazo alrededor de él y apoyó la cabeza contra la de Kurt.

"Al menos te tengo a ti. Blaine estaba tan nervioso cuando te fuiste." Dijo Kurt con angustia en su voz. "Odio la idea de no volver a verte."

"Blaine besó suavemente su frente. "Me siento culpable por ser feliz porque todavía te tengo aquí."

Kurt sonrió un poco y se apartó de los brazos de Blaine para mirarlo. "No te sientas culpable. Hiciste todo lo que te pedí. Simplemente no paso lo que pensábamos que pasaría. Eso significa que tengo más tiempo para estar contigo y para tratar de averiguar que hacer ahora." Kurt hizo una pausa y luego añadió nerviosamente. "Quiero decir, si es que aun quieres ayudarme. Sé que no es tu responsabilidad el hacer cualquier cosa y-"

"Kurt." Blaine lo interrumpió. "Yo haré siempre todo lo que pueda para ayudarte. No nos vamos a rendir."

Kurt fijo la mirada en Blaine y se apoyó para unir los labios con los suyos en un lento beso. "Espero no pienses que quiero dejarte." Dijo mientras su nariz chocaba con la de Blaine. "No me gusta la idea de no verte todos los días. De no ser parte de tu vida, pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí."

"¿Es por Sebastian?"

Kurt apartó la mirada muy un momento y la dirigió hacia el pasillo que conduce a las escaleras. "Eso es en gran parte, pero no es todo. Yo ya no pertenezco aquí, Blaine. Lo puedo sentir, es como… como si fuera un intruso."

"Esta casa es tan tuya como mía." Contestó Blaine.

"No, no es por la casa. Siento como si fuera un intruso de este mundo. Eso no está bien, no es lo que se supone que debe suceder después de una muerte. Puedo sentirlo Blaine. No puedo seguir así o voy a… no lo sé. Tal vez a desvanecerme en la nada."

Blaine se estremeció ante la idea. "No voy a permitir que eso suceda."

Kurt suspiró y luego sonrió. "Blaine, no sé porque el universo te ha enviado conmigo, pero estoy muy agradecido por tenerte aquí." Dijo mientras se inclinaba para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, presionando suaves besos en la mejilla, la frente y los labios.

Blaine inhaló profundamente y puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kurt. Sus manos firmes y los dedos abiertos presionando mientras le devolvía el beso. Kurt se hizo hacia adelanta hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Blaine. Besó sus labios y mordió su oreja para luego arrastrar besos calientes sobre su nuca. Blaine solo movía la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose más fuerte a los labios de Kurt y presionándolos de nuevo en un largo, profundo y caliente beso, después Kurt se apartó un poco.

"Me tengo que ir ahora." Kurt dijo, apoyando la cabeza contra la de Blaine. Cada tarde había un momento en el que Kurt se tenía que ir. No importaba en que habitación se encontraran, el desaparecía. Blaine no lo volvía a ver hasta que llegaba la noche y se dirigía a la sala de música para encontrarlo con Sebastian.

"No te vayas." Susurró.

"Tengo que irme."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo… no lo sé…" Kurt respondió lentamente, el ceño fruncido por la confusión. "Solo tengo que hacerlo."

"No." Declaró Blaine. "Simplemente no lo hagas. Quédate aquí conmigo." Blaine escuchó un crujido proveniente del piso de arriba, pero no hizo gran caso de eso mientras sus ojos seguían suplicándole a Kurt que no se fuera.

Kurt se alejó de Blaine y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, formándose una mueca en su rostro mientras pensaba una respuesta. "Está bien." Finalmente dijo y se mordió el labio. "Está bien, me quedaré aquí."

Algo se golpeó contra una de las ventanas. Blaine miró hacia allí. Hacía mucho viento en el exterior. Regresó la mirada hacia Kurt y sonrió. Levantó una de las manos de Kurt y la beso lentamente. Permanecieron acurrucados uno junto al otro en el sofá, la televisión mostraba algunos reality shows que habían pasado a segundo plano mientras Kurt y Blaine intercambiaban algunos besos.

El ruido de la televisión ahogaba los constantes crujidos y gemidos procedentes de algún lugar dentro de la casa.

Se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo mientras el sol bajaba al igual que las luces de la casa, dando a todo un resplandor pálido. Kurt acariciaba el brazo de Blaine mientras él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando de pronto el televisor comenzó a producir estática.

La imagen regresó por un minuto para después volver a producir la estática.

Blaine se sentó y agarró el control remoto para apagar la televisión.

"Eso fue raro. Me pregunto-"Blaine se congeló cuando la televisión se encendió de nuevo.

La estática estaba más fuerte que antes. Blaine sintió un leve temblor debajo de él. Miró hacia abajo para ver como la mesa del centro comenzaba a temblar.

"Blaine." Dijo Kurt, su voz se escuchaba tensa y estaba asustado.

"Es un terremoto." Susurró Blaine. "Estamos en California."

En respuesta a sus palabras las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Después algunas de las lámparas encendidas junto a la pared comenzaron a romperse, estallaban provocando fuertes sonidos. Blaine instintivamente se acurrucó alrededor de Kurt quien seguía congelado y respirando demasiado rápido.

A continuación, las lámparas en el techo del centro de la sala comenzaron a balancearse provocando sombras misteriosas alrededor de las paredes, la habitación entera comenzó a temblar.

"Agárrate de mí Kurt." Dijo Blaine. "No te dejaré ir."

Se escuchó un fuerte gemino en algún lugar de la casa y las puertas comenzaron a golpearse.

"¡Oh dios mío!" Kurt gritó, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Blaine, aumentando este la presión en el abrazo.

Las ventanas comenzaron a moverse y las pocas luces que ahora había encendidas comenzaron a parpadear.

Blaine escuchó un fuerte crujido proveniente del pasillo, como si algo se estuviera moviendo desde ahí. Giró la cabeza esperando ver a Sebastian parado allí. No había nada.

De pronto Kurt fue sacado por la fuerza de sus brazos. Blaine miró hacia donde Kurt había estado y luego al piso de la sala de estar. En cuestión de segundos Kurt estaba siendo arrastrado por la sala.

"¡Blaine!" Gritó. Kurt estaba de espaldas mientras 'algo' invisible lo sacaba arrastrando de la habitación.

Blaine estaba perturbado, el corazón le latiendo fuera de sí entre el pánico. Kurt luchaba por voltear sobre sí mismo para tratar de alejarse de lo que lo jalaba, pero eso era más fuerte y termino siento jalado fuera de la habitación hacia las escaleras.

En un instante, Blaine ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación siguiéndolo. Agarró las manos de Kurt tratando de evitar que lo siguieran arrastrando. Se miraron a los ojos, Kurt estaba aterrado. "No te dejaré ir." Declaró Blaine.

Ahora Blaine estaba siendo arrastrado junto con Kurt hasta que la fuerza que los jalaba hizo que perdiera su agarre. "Kurt." Blaine gritó mientras las frías manos de Kurt se perdían de su alcance.

Las luces continuaban parpadeando, al igual que los portazos y el traqueteo de las ventanas, mientras Blaine se arrastraba con sus manos y rodillas hasta seguir a Kurt, haciendo caso omiso de los cristales rotos mientras observada como Kurt era arrastrado por las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana.

Blaine dio un salto y corrió escaleras arriba, tropezando un poco por la prisa. En ese punto la casa seguía temblando y los gemidos seguían escuchándose mientras Kurt seguía siendo arrastrado por el suelo del pasillo hasta que entró a la sala de música.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Blaine llegó a la puerta y trato de abrirla. No se movía. Blaine siguió intentando, lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Kurt mientras empujaba. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero no servía de nada.

Todas las luces de la casa se apagaron. La casa se quedó inmóvil. Todo lo que Blaine podía escuchar era su irregular respiración y el fuerte latido de su corazón. Entonces la puerta de la sala de música crujió y lentamente se abrió.

Blaine entró a la habitación, donde ya estaban las velas en el lugar de siempre, la chimenea luminosa y la cama de cuatro postes, todo en su lugar. Kurt estaba ahí y Sebastian estaba con él.

Todo estaba tranquilo. En silencio.

Hasta que los gritos de Kurt resonaron. Él estaba luchando contra Sebastian. No como lo hacía todas las noches. Algo había cambiado. Algo era diferente. Sebastian lo hacia todo como siempre. Al igual que un actor haciendo una escena familiar.

Kurt era el diferente. En un momento estaba con Sebastian y todo parecía como siempre lo era. Entonces, en un momento se veía como sus ojos se centraban sobre los de Blaine.

Blaine se apresuró a acercarse a la cama. Kurt lo miraba a los ojos. "Blaine." Kurt gritó y Blaine saltó hacia adelante para ayudarlo.

Antes de que Blaine pudiera darse cuenta, algo lo estaba jalando, haciéndolo sentir un frío y firme tirón sobre su ombligo, mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitación. Kurt seguía gritando su nombre con horror.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, la puerta de la sala de música se cerró con un fuerte ruido y todo quedo oscuro. Blaine comenzó a golpear contra ella hasta que escuchó la bala ser disparada.

Después, con un leve zumbido todas las luces se volvieron a encender. Blaine fue capaz de abrir la puerta y mirar en su ahora normal sala de música. No había fantasmas a la vista.

Blaine se alejó de la habitación, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón golpeando locamente en su pecho. Se apoyó en las paredes de madera del pasillo y fue cayendo sobre el suelo, donde se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar.

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Blaine estaba acurrucado en el suelo hecho una bola cuando despertó, la cabeza le latía con fuerza y tenía el cuello adolorido. No estaba seguro de que era lo que lo había despertado, no estaba seguro de querer despertar por lo que permaneció quieto, con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó una voz cerca de él.

"¿Blaine?" Dijo en voz baja, colocando una vacilante mano sobre su hombro.

Blaine se levantó de golpe, presionando su espalda contra la pared. Era Kurt. Kurt estaba ahí en el pasillo, de rodillas delante de él. Su mano se congeló en pleno vuelo mientras intentaba tocar el hombro de Blaine, quien seguía con el rostro pálido y preocupado.

Blaine estaba en el momento en que no podía moverse, apenas y podía pensar. Anoche él realmente pensaba que podría haber perdido definitivamente a Kurt. Pero él estaba ahí. Y estaba bien.

"Oh, dios mío." Dijo Blaine, lanzándose hacia adelante para envolver a Kurt en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo como si nunca pudiera dejarlo ir de nuevo. Kurt puso sus brazos alrededor de Blaine mientras enterraba la cara en la curva de su cuello, llorando suavemente.

"Kurt." La voz de Blaine se escuchaba ronca por todo lo que había gritado la noche anterior. "¿Estas bien? Oh dios, Kurt. Lo siento mucho… en verdad lo siento. No debí haber hecho que te quedaras. Yo no sabía. Me aterra el pensar que te pude haber perdido y… Kurt. ¿Estás bien?"

Blaine se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar a Kurt a la cara. Kurt estaba aún más pálido de lo normal, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"Estoy bien, Blaine. Lo estoy." Respondió dándole a Blaine un firme beso en los labios. Kurt apretó los dedos en los rizos de la nuca de Blaine mientras esté sostenía firmemente a Kurt en el beso.

Kurt se alejó para decir. "Estaba aterrorizado. Pensé que algo te había pasado."

La mente de Blaine era un remolino de confusión, miedo y alivio. "Kurt, tú fuiste al que arrastraron por la casa hasta la sala de música. Fuiste… tú. ¿Cómo puedes estar preocupado por mí?"

Kurt se movió hasta que estuvo sentado junto a Blaine con la espalda contra la pared, con sus manos buscando las de Blaine hasta enredar sus dedos juntos.

"Te vi." Dijo Kurt. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. "Creo que tal vez te pude haber visto antes, pero anoche… yo sé que te vi… cuando… cuando estaba con Sebastian. Tú estabas ahí y yo te vi."

"Lo sé." Dijo Blaine.

Kurt abrió los ojos y regresando la mirada hacia Blaine. "N... no lo entiendes. Lo que paso anoche fue… horrible, el ser arrastrado así hacia arriba. Pero con Sebastian, todo parecía como si solo estuviera una parte de mí con él. Y después yo te vi ahí…" Kurt trago saliva mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Vi cómo te tiraban hacia atrás y te sacaban de la habitación. Todo el tiempo mientras me estaban arrastrando hacia arriba, yo sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Pero cuando fuiste forzado a salir de la habitación? Dios, Blaine. Yo no sabía porque había pasado eso."

Blaine se impulsó hacia adelante para tomar el rostro de Kurt con sus manos. "Nada." Dijo y lo besó. "Nada me pasó. Yo estaba afuera tratando de entrar de nuevo."

"Pero ese eco o lo que sea nunca te había tocado antes… se supone que tú tienes que estar a salvo."

"Estoy a salvo. Estoy bien."

"Por supuesto que no estás bien." Respondió Kurt. "Me acabo de enterar que te acurrucaste toda la noche en el suelo del pasillo. Cuando te vi ahí tirado… yo… yo…" Kurt no pudo terminar, en su lugar acaricio con sus pulgares bajo los ojos de Blaine. "Mírate. Apenas y duermes. Siempre pareces cansado y asustado. Pusiste toda tu vida en pausa por mí. Ni siquiera trabajas en tu música. No estás bien. Esto te está haciendo daño. Te estoy haciendo daño."

"Tú no me haces daño, Kurt." Dijo Blaine con fiereza. "Vamos a encontrar una manera de detener esto. Voy a salvarte." Insistió.

Kurt simplemente lo miró y movió la cabeza. "Tienes que irte." Dijo.

El estómago de Blaine cayó. "¿Perdón?"

Kurt miró hacia arriba. "Tienes que irte. Deber mudarte. Sal de esta casa. No mires hacia atrás. Esta no es tu batalla. Tienes que irte."

"Estas loco sí piensas que me voy a ir." Dijo Blaine repentinamente enojado y asustado. "No te voy a dejar."

"Pero Blaine…"

"No." Dijo Blaine con firmeza. "No voy a irme a ninguna parte. ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo, Kurt. Te amo tanto que lo siento hasta los huesos. No te voy a dejar solo. No lo haré."

Kurt miró a Blaine y parpadeó. "¿Me amas?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Kurt dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Blaine miró con asombro la cara de Kurt, ¿Cómo es que él pensaba que Blaine no lo amaba? Blaine debería habérselo dicho antes, necesitaba hacer que Kurt lo entendiera. "Tú me haces feliz… y valiente. ME haces una mejor persona. Nunca he estado enamorado antes, así que no sé cómo decirte lo que siento. Lo que intento decir es… yo…" Blaine luchaba con sus palabras. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti Kurt. Cualquier cosa mejor dejarte."

Kurt se lanzó hacia adelante besándolo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine. Blaine le devolvió el beso, inclinando su rostro para besarlo más profundo, labios calientes contra labios fríos. Blaine presionó sus pechos juntos, intentando estar lo que cerca de Kurt que pudo. Jadearon en la boca del otro, compartiendo el mismo aire mientras sus labios se movían juntos. Finalmente Blaine se hizo hacia atrás. Los dedos se le encogieron y sentía como el corazón se le salía por la garganta.

"Yo también te amo." Kurt susurró, sus labios aun rozando la piel de Blaine. "Tampoco he estado enamorado antes." Dijo tímidamente, sus mejillas volviéndose de color rosa. "Pensé que sabía lo que es el amor. Algo egoísta y celoso. Algo que me asfixiaba. Pero tú… tu amor es como un regalo… y yo te amo, Blaine." Dijo Kurt con lágrimas a punto de salir. "Es por eso que tienes que irte. Sería egoísta si dejo que te quedes."

"No." Dijo simplemente. "Me voy a quedar mientras todavía estés aquí."

"¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrar la manera de seguir adelante?"

"Entonces me quedaré contigo."

"¿Y qué pasa si logro seguir adelante?"

Blaine estaba tranquilo. Contemplando su respuesta. "Entonces al menos sabré que pasé contigo todo el tiempo que pude."

"Eso no suena justo para ti." Dijo Kurt mientras sus dedos se arrastraban suavemente por la mejilla de Blaine.

"Como si algo de esto fuera justo. ¿Acaso fue justo lo que te paso? El que Sebastian te hiciera sentir como si no merecieras algo mejor no es justo. Es hecho de que estés atascado aquí de esta manera. El que no nos conociéramos en la secundaria cuando pudimos. Nada de esto es justo." Blaine negó con la cabeza en señal de frustración. "Pero esa es la manera en la que son las cosas. Y prefiero estar contigo en estas injustas circunstancias que no estarlo en absoluto."

Kurt sonrió "Has pensado bien en todo esto, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí. Lo he hecho." Contestó Blaine. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento con las frentes inclinadas y juntas hasta que escucharon gruñir al estómago de Blaine.

Kurt se rio. "Nos quedamos atrapados con eso anoche y no cenaste… ahora es medio día. Necesito recordar que tengo que alimentar a mi hombre." Kurt bromeó.

Kurt se puso de pie de un salto y extendió una mano a Blaine, ayudándolo a levantarse. Ambos bajaron para comenzar su día, haciendo de cuenta que los horrores de la noche anterior no habían sucedido. Blaine hizo omelet* mientras Kurt hacia un poco de café para él. Todo se sentía muy doméstico y cálido. Kurt tarareaba alegremente mientras se sentaba a la mesa con Blaine. Mirándolo comer, aunque aún había algo de tristeza detrás de sus ojos.

"¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido en secundaria?" Kurt le preguntó de la nada. "Si Nuevas Direcciones hubiera competido con los Warblers, ¿crees que te habrías fijado en mí?"

Blaine terminó su bocado antes de contestar. "Sí. Por supuesto. Vi una foto tuya en el escritorio de tu padre. Debiste haber estado en la secundaria cuando la tomaron. Te veías tan hermoso antes como ahora."

"Kurt bajo la cabeza y se sonrojó. "Yo también me habría fijado en ti. Niño guapo de escuela secundaria con pulcro uniforme y con esa voz. Sí. ME habría fijado en ti."

"¿Y después que?" Preguntó Blaine

"No lo sé. Tal vez te hubiera invitado a salir… a tomar un café. Tal vez habríamos empezado a salir o llegar a ser amigos primero."

Era el turno de Blaine para ruborizarse. "¿De cualquier manera habríamos terminado saliendo?"

"Si yo tuviera que ver con eso, sí." Kurt asintió con naturalidad. "Y después de la secundaria te habría ido a la universidad de Nueva York. Así como lo hiciste ahora."

"Y tu habría estado en NYADA durante un año en ese momento."

"Si es que me aceptaban." Suspiró Kurt.

"Claro que te habrían aceptado." Dijo Blaine y sonrió. "Te he oído cantar. Entrarías."

"Y luego de que los dos estuviéramos en Nueva York. ¿Te quedarías en los dormitorios de la universidad?" preguntó Kurt.

"Lo hice, pero si tu hubieras estado ahí conmigo. No, no lo haría." Dijo Blaine sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Kurt se rio. "Que pasa si ambos tratáramos de vivir en los dormitorios durante el primer semestre y luego no lo soportáramos hasta decir 'al diablo esto' y luego, en el siguiente semestre nos consiguiéramos un apartamento juntos?"

"Hubiera sido un pequeño apartamento sucio." Dijo Blaine sorbiendo su café.

"No si nos quedamos juntos." Respondió Kurt, luego volvió a sonrojarse.

"Tienes razón. No si estábamos juntos. Sería un apartamento perfecto."

"Nos pelearíamos por quien le tocaba lavar los platos." Kurt sonrió con tristeza. "Y nos sentiríamos frustrados con todo cuando llegaran los finales en la universidad."

"Sí." Dijo Blaine apoyando su barbilla en una mano y mirando a Kurt. "Sería algo perfecto."

* * *

Después del desayuno y de limpiar todo el desastre que dejo la noche anterior, Kurt y Blaine pasaron el día juntos. Blaine trabajó en su canción con un poco de ayuda por parte de Kurt. Hablaron más de su imaginaria vida juntos en Nueva York intentando no hablar demasiado acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior. En su lugar, saborearon todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Blaine luchando contra el sentimiento de que gran parte de él se le estaba yendo. Kurt parecía nervioso por eso Blaine decía deliberadamente solo cosas alegres.

A medida que el día llegaba a su fin, Kurt le dijo a Blaine no había necesidad de que fuera a la sala de música esa noche. "No debe ser fácil para ti el estar ahí."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿El que yo esté ahí lo hace peor para ti?" Preguntó.

Kurt no respondió por un momento. "No." Dijo en voz baja. "Tengo miedo de estar solo."

"Voy a estar ahí, Kurt. Estamos en esto juntos. ¿De acuerdo?"

* * *

Fue diferente esa noche a las anteriores. Kurt estaba apegado a todo lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se quedaban en Blaine todo el tiempo, mientras Sebastian continuaba con normalidad. Sin darse cuenta Kurt ya no le respondía ni se defendía. Sebastian era parte de lo que hacía que Kurt estuviera atrapado ahí, pero no le respondía más.

El pecho de Blaine se sentía apretado mientras miraba, le temblaban las manos mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en el hombre que amaba. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kurt, pero nunca apartaba la mirada.

Kurt aun murió.

Cuando todo terminó Blaine se sentía agotado, vacío y pesado al mismo tiempo. Se fue a su habitación y tomo el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

"¿Hola?" Respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

"Lamento tener que llamarte tan tarde."

"¿Blaine? Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Camille.

"Necesito hablar contigo."

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La tarde siguiente, Blaine le dijo a Kurt que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas fuera de la casa. Le dio un beso antes de salir y caminó hasta "Sugar & Spice" en donde había arreglado verse con Camille.

Mientras entraba James le sonreía desde el mostrador. Blaine agitó la mano a manera de saludo. Se sentía como mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pedido café ahí y coqueteado con el barista. Blaine se dio cuenta de Camille sentada en una mesa en la esquina, vestía pantalones ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza como 'Rosie, la remachadora'. Blaine se acercó a saludarla mientras ella levantaba una taza de café.

"Para ti." Dijo y lo deslizo hacia él.

Blaine tomo asiento frente a ella y tomo un sorbo del café. "¿Café de filtro con canela?" Levantó una ceja sorprendido. "Es exactamente lo que me gusta."

"Lo veo. Se algunas cosas." Camille respondió con una sonrisa, bebiendo su propia bebida.

Blaine jugó con la tapa de su bebida por un momento, recopilando sus pensamientos. Camille no dijo nada. Ella solo esperaba.

Finalmente, Blaine levanto la mirada para verla. "Tratamos de detener el eco." Dijo. "Cada noche, Kurt se va a la misma hora, esta vez no fue así, le dije que se quedara abajo conmigo."

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué piensas tú?"

"Creo que no funcionó."

"No… no funcionó. Fue horrible. Era aterrador. Algo agarró a Kurt y lo arrastró por la casa. Cuando traté de jalarlo… alguna… fuerza me apartó de él." Blaine se froto los ojos. "Nunca había tenido tanto miedo."

"Lo siento." Camille dijo con tristeza. "Sabía que no podrían romper el eco. No sabía que sería algo tan malo."

"Dijiste que no podría y yo no me esperaba las consecuencias. Y luego, cuando Kurt me miró y dijo mi nombre. Yo solo quería ser capaz de ayudarlo, pero en su lugar algo me saco de la habitación." Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No sabía que sería así."

Blaine miró hacia Camille para notar como detenía su taza de café a medio camino hacia su boca y le daba una mirada inescrutable. "Espera." Dijo colocando con firmeza su taza sobre la mesa. "¿Estás diciéndome que Kurt te miró y te habló durante el eco?"

"Sí." Respondió Blaine. "¿Eso es malo?"

Camille solo continúo mirándolo. "¿Ha pasado antes?" Preguntó finalmente.

"No así. Quiero decir, me ha visto solo una vez antes, durante… eso. Y la noche anterior, antes de llamarte, él me miró todo el tiempo. Kurt ya no se defiende o habla con Sebastian. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Debió defenderse?"

" _Rompiste el eco."_  Dijo Camille con temor, sin escuchar las preguntas de Blaine.

"No." Dijo Blaine, apretando los dedos alrededor de su taza de café. "Sebastian aun lo mata."

"Bueno… el eco no se ha ido, pero se rompió. ¿Kurt puede verte?" Camille sonrió. "Eso es muy interesante."

"Me alegra que nuestra miseria sea tan emocionante para ti." Dijo Blaine con sarcasmo. "Eso le está haciendo daño. Creo que le duele más ahora que se ha roto el eco. Solo… duele. Necesito que me digas como detenerlo."

Camille suspiró y se reclinó en su silla. "No estoy diciendo que sea feliz porque Kurt se está haciendo daño. O porque está sufriendo. Yo solo… esto es una buena noticia Blaine. Lo que está pasando con el eco es bueno."

"¿Cómo?"

"Significa… significa que Kurt es fuerte. Significa que lo está dejando. Significa…" Camille sonrió, sin terminar ese pensamiento. "Esto es bueno. ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí."

"Quiero confiar en ti." Dijo Blaine, lamentando la frustración de antes. "Pero estabas equivocada acerca de los asuntos pendientes de Kurt."

Camille junto las manos y miró a Blaine con sorpresa. "¿Crees que estaba equivocada?"

"Creo que Kurt sabía cuál era su asunto pendiente. Su padre. Fui a Ohio para hablar con él, pero no funcionó. Kurt todavía está aquí."

Camille suspiró. "Bueno, eso no funcionó porque el padre de Kurt es lo que lo está atando aquí. Kurt se está atando por sí mismo."

"Eso no es cierto. Kurt quiere seguir adelante." Dijo Blaine con frustración.

"Mmmmm." Camille tarareo y tomo otro sorbo antes de responder. "Por supuesto que sí. Él todavía no está en ese punto para irse. Pero obviamente, él está muy cerca."

"¿Obviamente? Nada me parece obvio." Blaine dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos dejándose caer en la silla.

"Estas enamorado de él." No era una pregunta.

"Por supuesto que sí." Blaine suspiró. "Él es… todo. Amable, inteligente y talentoso. Increíble besando." Dijo Blaine sonrojándose.

Camille casi dejo caer su café. "¿Lo has besado?" Camille estaba sorprendida.

"¿Crees que no deberíamos?"

En respuesta Camille estallo en carcajadas. "Él es un  _fantasma._ ¡Ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de tocarlo!"

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que soy una idiota. Significa que tienes que seguir haciendo lo que has estado haciendo. Simplemente está ahí para él, Blaine. Se está acercando. No queda mucho tiempo hasta que él pueda irse."

"¿Significa que tengo que estar con él para perderlo?" Blaine preguntó, las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

"Si lo amas, entonces sí." Camille alargó una mano hacia Blaine. "Sé que no quieres perderlo pero nadie puede  _permanecer como un fantasma_ por siempre. Tienes que dejarlo ir."

"Sé que tengo que hacerlo." Blaine se acomodó, bebiendo un poco más de café. "Supongo que solo quería hablar contigo para asegurarme de no estas arruinando las cosas."

"No lo estas." Camille sonrió. "Creo que las cosas van tal y como deberían."

* * *

Cuando Blaine regresó a su casa lo primero que notó fue el delicioso olor en el aire. Entró a la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a Kurt. Bailando alrededor de la cocina, cantando con la radio mientras hacia la cena.

Blaine sintió calidez burbujeando en él mientras veía a Kurt menear las caderas y alcanzas las notas altas junto con la cantante. Blaine se acercó por detrás y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Kurt.

"Esto huele increíble." Dijo Blaine besando el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt rio y movió la cabeza para besar a Blaine. "Tenías ingredientes para pollo crujiente con parmesano. Espero no te moleste."

"Kurt, me hiciste la cena, Por supuesto que no me molesta." Kurt se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, las manos de Blaine se extendieron sobre su estómago manteniendo a Kurt apretado contra él.

"Hueles a café." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras arrugaba los ojos.

"Mmmmmmm." Murmuró Blaine, dejando besos por todo el cuello de Kurt. Kurt rio de nuevo y se apartó. "A comer Blaine. Todo está listo y según recuerdo necesitas comer."

Blaine rebotó un poco sobre los dedos de sus pies. "Huele increíble."

Durante la comida Blaine pensó en decirle a Kurt acerca de su conversación con Camille, pero realmente está solo había provocado más preguntas que respuestas para Blaine, por lo que decidió que podía esperar. Blaine estaba acostumbrado a comer mientras Kurt se sentaba y hablaba con él. Se sentía bien tenerlo cerca.

Después de comer Blaine y Kurt estaban limpiando la cocina. Música suave se escuchaba de fondo. Blaine no dejaba de mirar hacia Kurt que parecía feliz y relajado a pesar de que la noche estaba llegando. Blaine por otra parte, tenía un pesado bulto sobre la boca del estómago.

Kurt levantó la vista quitando algunos platos para descubrir a Blaine mirándolo. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Kurt. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"¿No tienes miedo?" Soltó Blaine. "¿De lo que ocurre todas las noches?"

Kurt dejó la toalla que había estado utilizando para secar y camino hacia Blaine que estaba apoyado en el mostrador. Kurt puso sus manos en las caderas de Blaine y lo miró a los ojos. "No, no tengo miedo." Kurt respondió. "Ya no más. No ahora que estás aquí."

"Pero Sebastian…"

"No puede tocarnos o lo que tenemos." Kurt terminó por él.

Blaine sonrió débilmente, pero no parecía muy convencido. Kurt apretó su agarre en las caderas de Blaine y se acercó más para que sus cuerpos se tocaran. El latido del corazón de Blaine se aceleró al sentir el suave aliento de Kurt sobre su piel. Blaine movió sus manos para agarrar los brazos de Kurt, mirando sus ojos brillas y una sonrisa cruzarse por sus perfectos labios rosados.

Blaine podría contar las pecas de la cara de Kurt por lo cerca que lo tenía, de pronto Kurt acerco su cara para capturar la boca de Blaine con la suya.

El cuerpo de Blaine hervía de necesidad, de amor y de ganas de protegerlo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y lo atrajo más hacia él. Los labios de Kurt eran suaves y seguros contra los suyos, dejando escapar un suave gemido mientras se sostenía firmemente en Blaine y movía sus caderas hacia adelante.

Blaine abrió la boca, dando una rápida inspiración al sentir como Kurt presionaba con fuerza contra su erección. Gimiendo y lanzándose hacia adelante. Blaine podía escuchar la percusión de su corazón sobre sus oídos y la rápida y temblorosa exhalación de Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt gimió.

"Espera, Kurt." Dijo Blaine haciendo que Kurt retrocediera un poco. "¿Estas… estas seguro? ¿Esto no es demasiado?"

"Quiero esto." Susurró Kurt. "Si tú también quieres."

Blaine respondió acercando su rostro al de Kurt, inclinándose para otro largo beso.

Después de un momento Kurt rompió el beso. "Tu habitación." Dijo despreocupado.

Kurt y Blaine salieron de la cocina hacia las escaleras, sus labios constantemente tocándose, tropezando y riendo, pero nunca dejándose de lado.

Llegaron a la habitación de Blaine y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, tropezando con sus pies mientras sus manos se recorrían la una sobre la otra. Kurt tomó el corbatín del cuello de Blaine, jalándolo hasta que se cayó al suelo, desabrochando rápidamente la camisa de Blaine mientras este aun trataba de darle un beso. Las piernas de Blaine tropezaron sobre la cama cayendo sentado sobre ella, mientras Kurt se inclinaba sobre él, su boca deslizándose contra Blaine, ambos dejando escapar suspiros entrecortados.

Afuera el sol se había puesto dejando la habitación entre sombras.

Las manos de Blaine se unieron al trabajo de Kurt y pronto la camisa y camiseta de Blaine eran arrojadas al suelo. Blaine se deslizó más hacia atrás en la cama mientras las rodillas de Kurt se acercaban para estar a horcajadas sobre él. Kurt se sacudió haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran juntas a través de sus pantalones.

"Kurt." Gimió Blaine mientras las manos de Kurt viajaban sobre la piel caliente y bronceada del pecho y los abdominales de Blaine, hasta llegar sobre sus pantalones. Kurt levantó una ceja cuestionándolo, Blaine asintió dando su consentimiento.

Kurt desabrochó los pantalones de Blaine para después empujarlo sobre la cama mientras se los quitaba y arrojaba a un lado.

Blaine estaba relajado en la cama mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Kurt que jugaba con el elástico de sus boxers mientras poco a poco los deslizaba hacia abajo.

Blaine estaba jadeante y completamente desnudo. Su erección creciendo mientras Kurt se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo para besarlo de nuevo. Su lengua deslizándose dentro de la boca de Blaine, sus manos acariciando arriba y abajo sobre su pecho. Una suave luz comenzó a brillas en alguna parte mientras Blaine se separaba, alcanzando a decir con la voz ronca: "Kurt. ¿Tu ropa?"

Kurt se inclinó sobre él y sonrió. "Hum." Tarareo. "¿Qué debo hacer con ella?"

Blaine gimió, comenzando a desabrochar el chaleco de Kurt, haciendo una pausa. "¿Esto está bien?"

"Esto está más que bien." Kurt dijo, quitándose el chaleco y comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa. Todavía estaba a horcajadas sobre Blaine, quien se encontraba apoyado sobre sus codos mientras veía a Kurt desnudarse. De pronto la camisa de Kurt estaba en la mano de Blaine mientras que con la otra tocaba la perfecta piel de Kurt. La luz en la habitación resplandeció iluminando la piel de Kurt, haciendo ver una chispa en sus ojos.

Blaine miraba como Kurt buscaba quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior, levantándose de Blaine para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines para montarse de nuevo sobre Blaine cuando toda la ropa había desaparecido. "¿Mejor?" Preguntó sonriéndole a Blaine.

Blaine asintió sin decir nada, acariciando la espalda de Kurt y jalándolo para darle un beso. Pronto ambos hombres estaban uno encima del otro sobre la cama, jadeando y meciéndose contra el otro. La mano de Kurt bajo por detrás de Blaine para acariciarle el trasero, mientras Blaine dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"¿Quéesloquequieres?" Blaine hablaba demasiado rápido. "Quiero decir… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurt?"

Kurt sonrió y besó el cuello de Blaine, aspirando sobre su punto de pulso. La mano de Kurt viajo más abajo entre sus nalgas, un dedo haciendo suaves círculos cerca de su entrada. "¿Esto está bien?" Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió vertiginosamente antes de levantarse alejándose de Kurt. Kurt parecía confundido por un momento hasta que Blaine se inclinó hacia su mesita de noche para buscar en el cajón, regresando con una botella de lubricante.

Kurt sonrió mientras recubría los dedos en el líquido, lenta y suavemente comenzó a preparar a Blaine.

Blaine genio con cada pulsación del primer dedo de Kurt, moviéndose hasta adentrarlo más, gruñendo y temblando bajo el cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt añadió lenta y gradualmente un segundo y tercer dedo estirando de un lado a otro hasta que Blaine no podía resistirlo quedando sin aliento.

"Dios, Kurt. Estoy listo. Te necesito. Por favor." Respiró Blaine mientras una cálida luz parecía irradiar de la piel de Kurt.

Kurt retiro sus dedos y regresó a colocarse sobre Blaine, moviéndose hasta que las piernas de este estaban enganchadas hacia arriba. Blaine miraba como Kurt se ponía sobre él, alineándose a sí mismo antes de deslizarse cuidadosamente sobre Blaine, empujando lentamente hasta que estaba plenamente dentro de él.

Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. La luz era ya de color oro a su alrededor. Los sentidos de Blaine estaban abrumados con el color, los sonidos, el tacto y el sentir a Kurt. La mano de Blaine acariciaba la espalda de Kurt mientras este se inclinaba para besarlo descuidadamente. Kurt rodo sus caderas haciendo que los movimientos fueran rítmicos dentro de él. Blaine solo miraba cada movimiento, manteniendo los labios sobre Kurt lo más que pudo.

"Blaine." Kurt gritó mientras se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con una mano sosteniendo uno de los bíceps de Blaine y la otra arrastrándola sobre su cuerpo. "Oh dios mío, Blaine." Jadeó. "Te sientes tan bien."

Blaine sacudió sus caderas haciendo que Kurt se hundiera profundamente en él. Ambos hombres estaban gimiendo y jadeando, sus besos eran húmedos y desiguales… y perfectos. Blaine sentía que todo su cuerpo se ponía caliente. El sudor bajaba por su cuello mientras seguía moviéndose contra Kurt. La luz brillaba en la habitación como si fuera de día.

Blaine besaba sus labios y cuello, labios moviéndose a través de piel suave y fresca. Se sentía como una explosión de alegría el que Kurt se meciera contra él. Cada movimiento y cada toque se sentían perfectos. La pálida piel de Kurt y sus profundos ojos azules seguían iluminados.

Blaine no podía creer que estaba con el hombre que amaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba juntos, pero sabía que siempre tendría esto.

El calor se agrupó sobre el abdomen bajo de Blaine. Su cuerpo se estremeció desde los dedos hasta los dedos de los pies, todo en él se contrajo hasta que se liberó. Blaine gritó el nombre de Kurt mientras arqueaba la espalda. El orgasmo golpeó a Blaine y fluyo a través de él. Finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama temblando.

Kurt se movió hacia adelante unas cuantas veces más, mientras la luz a su alrededor incrementaba cada vez más, dejando escapar un grito ahogado. "¡Blaine!"

Blaine no podía apartar los ojos de encima de él, Kurt alzo la mirada, parpados abriéndose lentamente al igual que sus labios mientras la luz perdía intensidad. Blaine lo llamo varias veces hasta que Kurt cayó encima de él.

Estaban pecho a pecho, jadeantes y sonrientes. Escuchando sus rápidas respiraciones mientras la tibia luz los bañaba. Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt, eran de un azul cristalino. Ahí fue cuando lo supo. Eso había sido todo. Ese era el final.

Kurt rodó lentamente fuera de Blaine recostándose a su lado, frente contra frente, mientras sus respiraciones se igualaban. Blaine trazaba el rostro de Kurt con los dedos, memorizando cada línea y detalle, con ganas de imprimir ese momento en su mente para siempre. Kurt tarareaba deslizándose más cerca de Blaine hasta envolverlos en sus brazos. La inexplicable luz siguió creciendo. Blaine no podía decir si Kurt se había dado cuenta. Los ojos de Kurt nunca abandonaron los suyos.

"Te amo." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras su aliento hacia cosquillas en Blaine.

"Yo también te amo." Blaine sonrió mientras contenía las lágrimas. "Siempre te amaré."

Kurt inclinó la barbilla de Blaine, colocando suaves y dulces besos en sus labios. Cuando Blaine abrió los ojos de nuevo, Kurt parecía al borde de las lágrimas mientras una pacífica sonrisa feliz brotaba de sus labios.

"Nunca te diré adiós." Kurt susurró mientras la luz de la habitación aumentaba.

Blaine no podía pensar en cómo responder. En su lugar, abrazó con fuerza a Kurt, con ganas de nunca dejarlo ir, hasta que la luz fue tan brillante que Blaine no pudo ver nada más que blanco. Se aferró a Kurt hasta que no pudo sentir nada más que calor. Y entonces la luz comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Pronto la habitación de Blaine volvió a la normalidad. La única luz provenía del brillo de la luna fuera de su ventana. Blaine parpadeo un par de veces mirando a la cama vacía donde Kurt había estado. Sus manos se flexionaron una cuantas veces queriendo aferrarse a algo que ya no estaba ahí. Blaine respiro fuerte y cerró los ojos. Sintiendo algo caliente correr por su cara se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Después de mucho tiempo acurrucado sobre el espacio que Kurt dejara vacío, Blaine finalmente se levantó de la cama. Se puso un par de pantalones de pijama antes de mirar el reloj. La 1 a.m. decía. Blaine caminó hasta la sala de música, aunque él ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar.

Blaine esperó, pero no pasó nada. No había velas o fuego o la cama. No Sebastian. No Kurt. Blaine se sintió aliviado. Kurt estaba bien. De alguna manera sabía que Kurt estaba bien. Había terminado su asunto pendiente. Blaine sonrió y limpio algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Todo se había acabado. El eco se había ido. Y así, también el hombre que amaba.

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Blaine acomodaba la última de sus cajas en el suelo, listo para sacarlas al camión de mudanza. No había tardado mucho en empacar todo. Se puso de pie en el vacío vestíbulo y miró alrededor. La casa se veía tal y como lo hizo el día que se mudó a vivir ahí, aunque no se sentía lo mismo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt se había ido y la casa se sentía diferente. La cálida sensación de hogar que Blaine había sentido al entrar por primera vez ya no estaba. Blaine suspiró y se frotó el cuello pensando que tal vez la casa no había sido la que le dio esa sensación la primera vez.

Blaine había pasado los primeros días después de que Kurt se fue paseando por la casa, sentado en la sala de estar, de pie en la cocina, donde conoció a Kurt, en su cama con la esperanza de que tal vez Kurt regresara de un momento a otro. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no iba a suceder. Estaba bien, le dolía como un infierno, pero Blaine sabía que era lo que Kurt necesitaba. Además, nadie podía quedarse como fantasma por siempre.

En la mañana después de que Kurt se había ido, Blaine llamó a su agente de bienes raíces pidiéndole poner la casa en venta de nuevo. Mientras pasaba el resto de su tiempo allí sentado en el piano tocando. Sus dedos parecían moverse con voluntad propia mientras melodías, acordes y armonías llenaban la cabeza de Blaine.

No dejaba de pensar en sus últimas horas con Kurt mientras la canción que había necesitado todo ese tiempo prácticamente fluía de él. Los directores de la película la habían adorado, Blaine estaba casi triste por tener que dárselas, pero al final decidió no mantenerla para sí mismo.

Cooper salió corriendo por las escaleras interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Blaine, mostrando una boba sonrisa en su cara. "¿Estas son las ultimas cajas?" Preguntó.

"Si." Blaine asintió. "Cuando pongamos todo esto en el camión podremos cerrar y salir de aquí."

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" Dijo Cooper, acercándose a él.

"Yo… me siento…" Blaine suspiró, algo que seguía haciendo constantemente. "Siento que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. Me siento bien."

"¿Bien? ¿Simplemente bien?"

Blaine rio. "Sí, simplemente bien. Eso está bien por ahora."

Cooper puso una mano sobre su hombro, su cara cada vez más grave. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo a Los Ángeles por un rato? Sería una muy buena manera para establecer nuevos contactos y encontrar tu próximo trabajo."

"No Coop. Gracias pero no. La paga de mi último trabajo me va a durar mucho tiempo y creo que tengo que alejarme de California. Descansar un poco mi cabeza."

"Sí, ¿pero quedarte con nuestros padres?" Cooper hizo una mueca. "Eso no parece bueno para tu salud mental."

Blaine rodo los ojos. "Ellos no son tan malos." Dijo levantando una de las cajas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Y no tienes que preocuparte por mi salud mental. Te lo dije, estoy bien."

Cooper levanto una caja y lo siguió, negando con la cabeza. "Está bien. Pero después de unos días ahí, cuando recuerdes como era vivir con ellos, estarás rogando por vivir conmigo."

Blaine sonrió. "Bien, vamos a esperar hasta entonces."

Después de que la última caja fue cargada, Blaine echó una última mirada en torno a la casa vacía. No quedaba nada de él ahí. Salió, cerró la puerta detrás de él y reprimiendo las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta.

"¿Seguro que estas bien, enano?" Preguntó Cooper.

Blaine se secó los ojos. "Voy a estarlo." Sonrió. "Y no me llames enano."

* * *

Estar de vuelta en Ohio para algo más que una visita breve era extraño. Blaine paseó por todos los viejos lugares a los que solía ir cuando era adolescente, condujo las mismas calles, todo parecía más pequeño ahora, menos intimidante. El vivir con sus padres iba bien. Ellos no conocían los detalles de lo que había sucedido para que dejara California tal y como Cooper los hacía, pero sabían que Blaine estaba batallando con eso y le daban su espacio.

El problema era que Blaine no sabía si necesitaba espacio. Tener 'espacio' le daba tiempo para pensar y recordar. Le hacía extrañar cada vez más a Kurt. Aunque sus padres tenían buenas intenciones, él no era realmente capaz de hablar con ellos acerca de Kurt. No de mucho, pero explicaciones muy vagas.

Una tarde Blaine decidió que tenía que salir de casa. Había pasado las últimas semanas escribiendo música en casa de sus padres, manteniéndose alejado y… no exactamente abatido. Está bien. Si había estado abatido. Así que ese día había decidido ir por un café y tomar un poco de sol para salir un poco de la rutina.

Entró en  _The Lima Bean_ , un lugar donde no había estado en años. Ordenó un café de filtro mediano, una de las grandes galletas que nunca lograba terminar por su cuenta y se sentó en un rincón con un libro. Trató de mantener su mente ocupada y lejos de la visión de aquellos ojos azules, cabello perfecto y suave risa que lo derretía. Él no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en ello.

Los pensamientos de Blaine fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Era un número que no reconocía, pero podría ser acerca de la película, o algo relacionado con negocios por lo que respondió.

"¿Hola?"

"Uh… hola." Dijo una voz familiar que Blaine podría o no reconocer. "¿Estoy hablando con Blaine Anderson?"

"Sí, ese soy yo."

"¿Blaine Anderson, que recientemente se mudó de San Francisco?" Blaine creyó reconocer la voz.

"Sí señor. ¿Es usted señor Hummel?"

"Bueno, tu respondiste primero." Dijo el señor Hummel. "Sí, es Burt. Tuve un poco de problemas para localizarte. Recordé que me dijiste que habías vivido en Westerville, así que me puse en contacto con tus padres y ellos me dieron tu número."

Blaine no recordaba haberle mencionado Westerville, pero todo el tiempo que había pasado con el señor Hummel seguía siendo una especie de nervioso revoltijo en su cabeza. "Me alegra que me haya encontrado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Hummel?"

"Bueno…" Él dijo. "Tus padres me dijeron que estabas de vuelta en la ciudad, lo cual es genial. Estaba revisando algunas cosas viejas y yo… encontré algunas cosas de Kurt. Dijo con cierta torpeza.

"Bien…" Blaine respondió sin entender, pero su corazón latiendo más rápido solo por la mención de Kurt. Su corazón era un traidor.

"Pensé que podrías… no lo sé. ¿Quieres venir a verlas y ver si hay algo que quieras?"

"Yo…" Blaine se quedó de piedra. "Yo… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte, pero parecías cercano a él. No sé si sean cosas que te gustaría tener. Son cosas que debió haber tenido años antes de conocerte, pero no puedo… dejarlas ir. Me quedaré con algunas, pero pensé que antes de poner el resto en la basura, alguien… alguien que se preocupara por él podría querer echarles un vistazo."

El corazón de Blaine le dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Quería ver las cosas viejas de Kurt? ¿Realmente quería recordar que Kurt se había ido? Kurt había muerto para el señor Hummel hace más de cinco años. Kurt había muerto para Blaine hace apenas un mes. El dolor de eso le hacía difícil respirar. Blaine dejo escapar un largo suspiro antes de contestar. "Sí." Dijo con voz ahogada. "Me gustaría."

"¿Estas libre esta noche, muchacho?"

"Sí, señor. Yo podría pasar está noche." Blaine se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Qué tal si te das una vuelta y te quedas a cenar? Es noche de cena familiar."

"Está bien." Blaine dijo antes de siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo. "Eso suena maravilloso, señor Hummel."

"¡Genial! Puedes venir en torno a las 7 de la noche. Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección. Ah, por cierto Blaine…"

"¿Si, señor?"

"Llámame Burt."

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine detuvo el auto frente a la dirección que el señor Hummel… Burt le había enviado, eran las 6:55 pm. Permaneció sentado en su auto mirando la casa, preguntándose si era la misma donde Kurt había crecido. Aun no sabía por qué había aceptado ir. Extrañar a Kurt dolía como una herida de cuchillo siempre presente y estar con su familia probablemente solo haría que empeorara. Sin embargo, él mismo había aceptado ir, así que no había más que hacer. Se acercó a la puerta y levanto la mano para llamar adentro, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

Una mujer con el cabello castaño claro y sonrisa encantadora lo saludó. "¡Tú debes ser Blaine! Soy Carole.

"Encantado de conocerla." Dijo. "He traído el vino." Blaine le entregó la botella.

"Oh, eres un caballero." Dijo, dándole un rápido abrazo y haciéndole señas para que entrara.

Blaine se mostró sorprendido por la cálida bienvenida, pero feliz también. Entró en la casa y Burt se acercó estrechando calurosamente su mano. "Me alegra verte de nuevo." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía más joven que la última vez que Blaine lo había visto.

"Me alegra verlo también. Gracias por invitarme."

Los tres permanecieron torpemente de pie hasta que Carole habló. "Burt, ¿Qué tal si llevas el vino a la cocina y te aseguras de que la cena este lista?" Ella dijo, entregándole a Burt la botella y dándole una mirada que Blaine no entendió a simple vista.

"Blaine." Dijo alegremente. "¿Qué tal si esperamos en la sala?"

Blaine la siguió, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Era cálida y hogareña con imágenes de todos los Hudson-Hummel cubriendo las paredes. Blaine vio una foto de Burt, Carole, Finn y Kurt y fue a echarle un vistazo más de cerca. Los muchachos debieron haber estado en secundaria cuando se tomó la foto, Blaine sonrió, mientras sentía también como se sofocaba su corazón.

Carole se acercó por detrás y señalo con la cabeza la imagen. "Eso es mi hijo Finn. Está viviendo en estos momentos en Nueva York. Y ahí está, por supuesto, Kurt."

Blaine miró la cara sonriente de Kurt y sus ojos comenzaron a picar. Respiró hondo decidido a no arruinar la noche con su llanto. Blaine regresó la mirada y sonrío a Carole quien seguía sonriéndole.

Una sensación cálida lleno a Blaine hasta los dedos de los pies. Le dolía ver la cara de Kurt en esa foto y no tenerlo ahí, pero de alguna manera, el estar en la casa de Burt y Carole y que ellos fuesen tan acogedores y amables con él, lo hacían sentir en casa.

Blaine estaba escuchando a Carole con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras esperaban a Burt en la sala de estar. Ella estaba hablando de todos los problemas que habían surgido por conseguir esa foto familiar.

"Burt y Finn no entendían por qué tenían que usar traje." Dijo Carole. "Ellos hubieran usado camisas de franela si Kurt y yo lo permitíamos. Kurt terminó eligiendo los trajes de todos."

Blaine sonrió, su corazón cada vez más cálido al pensar en la oportunidad que estaba teniendo de hablar con alguien más que también amaba a Kurt. "Sí, eso suena a algo que él haría." Dijo Blaine. "Solía pasar horas repasando Vogue y…"

Blaine escuchó un ruido en la puesta y tanto él como Carole voltearon a mirar.

No pudo terminar la frase. Su boca solo que quedo abierta. No podía moverse. No estaba seguro si todavía podía respirar.

Ya que en la puerta, de pie junto al señor Hummel se encontraba la persona más hermosa que él había conocido. El hombre que le había robado el corazón. La única persona que hacía a Blaine sentirse completo.

"¿Kurt?" Susurró Blaine, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo dicho.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Un mes antes.

 

_La luz alrededor de Blaine era tan brillante que apenas podía verlo. Lo atrajo más cerca tratando de saborear el tiempo que les quedaba, Kurt sabía que solo era un momento._

" _Nunca te diré adiós." Kurt susurró y besó en los labios a Blaine. Tratando de hacer que su voz sonara bien y vacilando en el intento. Sabía que la luz era por él, se estaba yendo. ¿Eso no era lo que quería? Esto era lo correcto, las cosas estaban destinadas a ser así._

_Significaba perder a Blaine._

_¿Cómo podía ser_ esto _verdad?_

Por favor, _decía Kurt en silencio aunque no sabía a quién._ Por favor, dame otra oportunidad, dame más tiempo. Por favor, no me hagas dejarlo.

_La luz aumentó hasta que todo quedo en blanco. Kurt estaba rodeado de Blanco y nada más. No había una cama debajo de él. Blaine no estaba en sus brazos. Él se iba, pero no sabía a donde. Kurt quería llorar pero no pudo. Entonces su cuerpo golpeo contra algo duro. Hubo un fuerte ruido y la luz se desvaneció._

_Kurt no podía moverse, se sentía cansado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Alzo la cabeza para ver donde estaba, pero todo era oscuro, frio y… ¿mojado? Kurt se dio cuenta de que había hierba debajo de su mejilla, él estaba afuera y estaba lloviendo._

_Kurt quería saber dónde estaba y que estaba pasando. Quería a Blaine. Pero no tenía fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro._

_Burt estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando alguno de los programas de drama criminal que Carole amaba mientras se bebía una cerveza. Carole estaba a su lado disfrutando de la tranquila noche. Había una tormenta afuera, el viento azotando alrededor de la casa y relámpagos iluminando entre el aire. La televisión parpadeo y luego regreso a la normalidad._

" _Supongo que debería ir a buscar algunas velas y linternas en caso de que se vaya la luz." Dijo Kurt, moviéndose para levantarse._

_Carole le apretó la mano. "Todo está en una caja encima del refrigerador. Espera hasta que pasen los comerciales y voy contigo para preparar algún bocadillo."_

_Burt se sentó de nuevo y sonrió, poniendo su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá para darle entrada a Carole. Burt no estaba prestando mucha atención en la serie. Todas parecían del mismo tipo para él, pero a Carole le gustaban así que se quedó a su lado. Su mente se dirigió a pensar en el hombre que había ido a visitarlo apenas hace un par de semanas. Blaine Anderson, así había dicho que se llamaba._

_Burt descubrió que no podía dejar de pensar en él. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza. La mirada que tenía en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Kurt. El leve rubor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa de su cara. Burt no sabía lo que había sucedido entre ese muchacho y su hijo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine Anderson había estado enamorado de Kurt._

_Carole se puso de pie, esperando expectante a Burt. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del corte comercial. Se puso de pie y un fuerte trueno sacudió la casa haciendo que las luces parpadearan._

" _Debemos conseguir esas linternas." Dijo Burt, caminando con Carole a la cocina. Carole fue a la despensa para conseguir palomitas para microondas, mientras que Burt revisaba la caja encima del refrigerador por las velas y linternas._

_Hubo otro trueno y un relámpago. Las luces se apagaron._

" _Supongo que me perderé el final de esa serie." Dijo Carole, poniendo la bolsa ya inútil de palomitas de maíz sin preparar en el mostrador._

" _Lo siento por eso." Dijo Burt encendiendo una linterna. No encendió. Él movió algunas cosas de la lámpara un par de veces hasta tener que golpearla con fuerza contra la palma de su mano cuando de pronto toda la cocina se llenó de luz. Más brillante que la linterna. Más brillante que las luces que estaban normalmente en su casa. Era como un fuerte rayo de luz que duraba mucho más tiempo._

_Burt entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. La luz venia del patio trasero. Pronto se desvaneció y él y Carole fueron dejados de nuevo en la oscuridad, sus ojos tratando de adaptarse al cambio._

_Burt se dio cuenta que la linterna finalmente encendía._

" _Por dios, ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Carole._

" _No lo sé." Dijo Burt entregándole una segunda lámpara. "Pero voy a averiguarlo."_

" _Ten cuidado." Le advirtió Carole mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta trasera._

_Burt se acercó un poco, caminando entre la lluvia y alumbrando todo lo que podía del de su patio trasero con la linterna, buscando algo fuera de lugar. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar a la casa cuando la luz de su linterna captó algo. Se acercó un poco más para obtener una mejor visión de todo lo que había en su patio. Cuando Burt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, se precipitó hacia adelante y cayó de rodillas._

" _¡Carole! ¡CAROLE!" Gritó. "¡Ven aquí! ¡Te necesito!" Burt miraba el cuerpo inconsciente pero respirando de su hijo._

* * *

Ahora.

 

Burt entro a la cocina para encontrar a Kurt revoloteando frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación. Abría el horno, revisaba las ollas en la estufa, daba vueltas alrededor como si se olvidará de lo que estaba buscando.

"Kurt." Dijo Burt en voz baja.

"No puedo recordar si ha estado en el horno diez o quince minutos. ¿Le puse un temporizador? ¿Dónde está el reloj?" Dijo Kurt corriendo por la habitación.

"Kurt." Dijo de nuevo.

"¿Por qué decidí hacer brownies de postre? ¡Brownies, papá! Quiero decir, puedo hacer mucho más que eso."

"¡Kurt!" Burt siguió susurrando, ahora poniendo una firme mano en su hombro. "Respira hondo, chico. Me estas estresando."

Kurt miró a su padre, sus ojos se mostraban asustados. "No puedo hacer esto."

"Si puedes."

"No papá. No puedo. Él está aquí. Blaine está aquí. Está en la otra habitación y yo…" Kurt se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró hondo tratando de no llorar. "No sé qué decirle."

"Puedes comenzar con un 'Hola'" Bromeó Burt.

"¡Papá! No estas ayudando. No quiero asustarlo. Yo… no puedo. ¿Y si no puede manejar la situación? ¿Y si se va y nunca más lo vuelvo a ver?" Los ojos de Kurt ya estaban mojados por las lágrimas para ese punto. "No lo puedo perder."

Burt puso el vino que Blaine les había traído sobre el mostrador y regresó para darle a su hijo un fuerte abrazo. "Kurt. Pasó meses contigo en esa casa cuando eras… un fantasma." Incluso a un mes de tener a su hijo de regreso, seguía teniendo dificultades para envolver su mente a pensar en eso. "Por lo que me has dicho, no creo que se asusté con facilidad."

Soltó a Kurt y le sonrió. "No has dejado de hablar de Blaine desde hace semanas. Entiendo que este es un gran momento y si no estás listo voy a inventarle una excusa y sacarlo." Burt miraba a su hijo a los ojos, dios su hijo estaba ahí, todavía se sentía mareado de alivio por eso. "Kurt, ¿quieres que le diga que se vaya de la casa?"

"No." Susurró Kurt.

"Entonces, ¿Hablaras con él? ¿Está bien?"

Kurt asintió y dejo a su padre envolverlo en otro abrazo para después dirigirse a la sala de estar. Kurt se detuvo en la puerta observando a Carole y Blaine mientras hablaban sobre una de las viejas fotos en la pared. El aliento de Kurt quedo atrapado en su garganta.

Blaine.

Blaine estaba ahí. Estaba sonriéndole a Carole y llevaba un adorable corbatín rojo y chaleco gris. Sus ojos eran tan profundos y dorados como Kurt recordaba y se veía real, más tangible, como todo lo era para Kurt desde que había vuelto.

Kurt trato de decir algo, pero solo salió un corto suspiro. Blaine volteó hacia la puerta y lo miró. Se le atoraron las palabras y se congeló. Sus ojos cada vez se agrandaban más y su rostro estaba pálido.

"¿Kurt? Articuló con los labios pero no salió ningún sonido.

Blaine sentía que la habitación y el resto de las personas ahí se desvanecían. Todo lo que podía ver era a Kurt.

Su Kurt.

Aquí.

Las rodillas de Blaine de repente se sentían como gelatina y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Carole lo estaba envolviendo con sus brazos mientras Burt y Kurt se precipitaban hacia adelante. Burt ayudó a Blaine hasta sentarlo en el sofá, hablándole y animándolo todo el tiempo. Blaine no escuchaba nada de eso. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Kurt.

"Oh, dios mío. ¡Blaine! ¿Estás bien?" Kurt estaba en el sofá junto a él, moviendo las manos de manera rápida y aun sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo. "Por supuesto que no estás bien. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Carole casi se desmaya cuando me encontraron y por un momento pensé que papá iba a tener otro ataque al corazón. No vas a tener un ataque al corazón, ¿cierto? ¿O un ataque de pánico? ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine? Di algo, por favor."

Blaine parpadeó ante la cara de preocupación de Kurt, su mente daba vueltas por todo lo que quería decir, preguntar, hacer… pero le tomo un momento de profundo silencio en la sala para decir; "Kurt. Tú… ¿Cómo?" Finalmente dijo.

Kurt sonrió suavemente y se encogió de hombros como respuesta, mirando hacia abajo por un momento. "No lo sabemos. Te puedo decir lo que recuerdo. Yo estaba contigo y esa luz brillante estaba alrededor de nosotros, yo no sabía a donde iba, yo solo quería más tiempo contigo." Kurt se sonrojó, mirando rápidamente hacia su padre antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar. ·Después todo estaba oscuro y frío y yo estaba aquí. En el patio trasero. Yo estaba en casa y… y Blaine… estoy vivo."

Blaine solo seguía mirándolo fijamente, con miedo a despertar y eso fuera solo un sueño.

"Después ellos me encontraron y me di cuenta que… soy real." Kurt continuó. "Ya no soy un fantasma, soy real. Respiro, como y sangro…y estoy vivo, Blaine…"

Blaine no podía procesar lo que Kurt le estaba diciendo. "¿Sangrar?" Le preguntó. "¿Estabas herido?"

"¿Realmente Blaine? ¿Esa es tu primera pregunta?" Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, yo no estaba herido. No estoy herido. Solo estoy diciendo que estoy vivo."

"Estás vivo."

"Sí." Kurt lo miraba preocupado, se mordió el labio y miró inquisitivamente a Blaine mientras se mantenían sentados en silencio. "Di algo." Declaro Kurt.

"Yo…" Blaine se detuvo. Honestamente no se le ocurría nada que decir. Estaba completamente bloqueado con lo que respecta a las palabras.

Bueno, tal vez no del todo.

"Te amo." Dijo Blaine suavemente, su garganta irritada por las lágrimas contenidas, se movió hacia adelante colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Kurt. "Te amo…" Repitió y lo besó.

Kurt estuvo inmóvil por un momento hasta que se fundió en el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Blaine como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Blaine pensó que podrían permanecer así para siempre, hasta que escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta. Kurt se separó y Blaine se volteó para ver a Burt y Carole, Blaine había olvidado que estaban ahí. Carole tenía las manos cruzadas, luciendo una hermosa sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Burt estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, balanceándose sobre sus pies y con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Bien… uh. Esto está bien, ¿cierto?" Burt preguntó con una sonrisa.

Una risa burbujeo de Kurt mientras apretaba su agarre alrededor de Blaine y apoyaba la cabeza en él.

"Vamos a ir a ver la cena." Burt dijo señalando a Carole y dando ambos una vuelta salieron de la habitación.

Blaine miró hacia Kurt, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "No llores." Dijo. "Ya ha habido suficiente de llorar."

"Tú también estas llorando ahora mismo Blaine." Dijo Kurt, secando la humedad en las mejillas de Blaine. Él no sabía cuándo había comenzado a llorar, solo sabía que también estaba sonriendo como un idiota y probablemente no se iba a detener por un tiempo.

"Kurt. No entiendo. Tú estás aquí y estás vivo." Blaine bajo la mirada un momento. "Pensé que te había perdido."

"No lo hiciste."

"Pude haberlo hecho." Dijo mirando de nuevo a Kurt.

Blaine cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo, por un momento olvidándose de todas las peguntas o del hecho de que Burt y Carole estaban en la otra habitación. Se aferró a Kurt y lo besó sintiendo como el calor de su pecho irradiaba a través de su cuerpo. Se separaron cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, pero se quedaron tan cerca cómo pudieron el uno del otro.

Burt entró a la habitación con un gran arreglo de flores en las manos.

"Esto es para ti." Dijo.

"¿Para mí?" Preguntó Kurt, arrugando la cara en confusión.

"No, es para los dos." Burt parecía igualmente perplejo mientras colocaba las flores en la mesa de café y salía de la habitación.

Blaine tomó la tarjeta adjunta a las flores y con mano temblorosa la leyó en voz alta. "Kurt y Blaine." Decía. "Algunas veces las cosas no salen de la manera en la que creen que lo harán. El amor es muy poderoso y a veces cuando eres valiente, el universo es benigno. No lo cuestionen demasiado, simplemente disfruten de su segunda oportunidad. Mucho amor para los dos. Camille."

Blaine miró la tarjeta y luego a Kurt cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa antes de echarse a reír. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo lo hizo?... Quiero decir, estamos en Ohio y ella… ¿Crees que ella…"

"Kurt" Blaine lo interrumpió con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su mano. "No lo cuestiones demasiado."

Kurt sonrió y se acercó a Blaine para otro largo beso. Blaine sentía los labios y la cálida piel de Kurt contra la suya, también sentía los latidos de su corazón mientras depositaba la mano sobre su pecho. Se sentía mareado con sus besos. Blaine estaba en casa y estaba seguro que iba a aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad por todo lo que en verdad valía la pena.

Nunca dejaría solo a Kurt otra vez.

…....


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGO.**

Blaine se había mudado tres veces en el último año y medio. California, Ohio y ahora aquí. Mientras acomodaba la última de sus cosas miro a su alrededor, el apartamento le hacía sentir que probablemente estaría en la ciudad de Nueva York por un largo tiempo. Blaine había estado ocupado desde el estreno de la película y ahora tenía órdenes para nuevas canciones así que necesitaba comenzar a trabajar pronto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Kurt desde la puerta.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que seguía de pie en medio de la sala, aun sosteniendo algunas cajas en sus brazos. Dejo a un lado las cajas mientras Kurt se acercaba por atrás, aferrándose a la cintura de Blaine en un abrazo.

"Solo estaba pensando." Respondió Blaine mientras Kurt comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Kurt ahora iba a una escuela comunitaria para completar créditos antes de aplicar para NYADA el próximo año. Dado que los registros de Kurt decían que había muerto hace años, él se había tenido que registrar ahora como "Simón Kurt Hummel" el (falso) primo de Kurt. Lo cual significaba comenzar algunas cosas otra vez, pero Blaine sabía que Kurt recuperaría el tiempo perdido y pronto estaría en NYADA, tal y como lo había soñado siempre.

Blaine se distrajo en sus pensamientos mientras Kurt continuaba besando desde su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. "¿En que estabas pensando?"

"Nada. Solo… Kurt." Blaine respiró hondo mientas Kurt mordisqueaba su lóbulo. "Tenemos que desempacar, hay mucho que hacer antes de que nuestra vida juntos en Nueva York comience."

Kurt seguía mordisqueándolo ligeramente. "Yo puedo pensar en algo que realmente quiero hacer." Respondió.

Blaine se volteó para enfrentarlo. "¿En serio? ¿Qué será eso?"

La mano de Kurt agarraba el trasero de Blaine mientras comenzaban a caminar más hacia adentro del apartamento. "Oh, tu sabes. ¿Quizá podamos comenzar a bautizar nuestro nuevo apartamento?" Dijo coquetamente Kurt mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"¿Dónde?" Blaine se echó a reír. "Ni siquiera hemos desempacado o acomodado los muebles."

Kurt ya había alcanzado el dobladillo de la camisa de Blaine y comenzaba a levantarla. "Aquí."

"¿Aquí?" Blaine preguntó mientras Kurt hacia su camisa a un lado. "¿En medio de nuestra casi vacía sala de estar?"

"Para empezar." Kurt dijo, besando el pecho de Blaine y lamiendo uno de sus pezones.

"Oh." Blaine gimió. "Bueno, eso puede funcionar."

Blaine inclino a Kurt hacia abajo con él, ambos cayeron al suelo besándose entre sí. La manos de Blaine a tientas sobre la camisa de Kurt antes de finalmente quitársela, presionando sus pechos juntos. Él nunca se cansaría de la sensación de calor que le provocaba la piel de Kurt contra la suya.

Continuaron besándose frenéticamente, Blaine arrastraba sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt, bajándolos hasta sus brazos, Kurt seguía apretándole el trasero, ambos labios se reunieron para luego bajar a besar la piel expuesta del otro.

Eventualmente, habían comenzado a quitarse torpemente la ropa que aun traían puesta. Una vez que estuvieron libres de su ropa, Kurt se dio la vuelta para que Blaine quedara encima de él. Ahora ambos deslizaron juntas sus caderas, jadeando entre la búsqueda del ángulo perfecto y la fricción.

"Blaine." Kurt dijo entre besos. "Te amo mucho."

Blaine sonrió, Kurt seguía balanceándose bajo él. "Yo también te amo. Dios, Kurt, te amo."

Kurt atrapó el rostro de Blaine y lo besó profundamente, reclamando la boca de Blaine con su lengua, empujando aún más fuerte con su cadera. Blaine dejo escapar un profundo gemido, su mano se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Kurt para detenerse en su cintura.

Blaine dejó un rastro de besos por toda la mandíbula de Kurt mientras él inclinaba la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron y sus manos sostenían firmemente la espalda de Blaine.

"Espera, Kurt." Blaine dijo, alzando la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kurt preguntó, sin aliento.

"No tenemos lubricante." Blaine miró hacia una pila de cajas. "¿Cuál de esas cajas crees que-"

"Blaine." Kurt sonrió, señalando con su cabeza hacia sus pantalones que habían caído cerca de ellos. "En el bolsillo trasero."

"Tú… ¿Qué? ¿Planeaste esto?"

"Yo no tenía planeado nada, solo me aseguraba de estar preparado para cualquier cosa." Kurt sonrió.

Blaine sonrió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Kurt, besándolo y chupándolo. Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente sobre su pecho hasta que llego a su erección, comenzando a bombearla suavemente.

"Blaine." Kurt gimió mientras se movía hacia adelante, incrementando los movimientos de la mano de Blaine. "Lubricante. ¡Ya!"

Blaine rio mientras tomaba los pantalones de Kurt, encontrando el tubo de lubricante para después poner un poco en sus dedos. Dejando un rastro de besos por el pecho de Kurt mientras este gemía, retorciéndose debajo de él.

"Blaine." Dijo finalmente. "Necesito… te necesito."

Blaine besó desordenadamente los labios de Kurt, luego deslizó su mano hasta el pene de Kurt y luego más abajo entre sus nalgas donde encontró su entrada y comenzó suavemente a masajearlo. Sumergiendo lentamente un dedo, estirándolo.

Kurt dejaba salir intoxicantes gemidos y jadeos entrecortados. Blaine introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolo de afuera hacia adentro. Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, con una mano agarrándose del brazo de Blaine, moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo entre sus dedos mientras Blaine añadía un tercero, moviéndolos y presionando en el lugar exacto que hizo a Kurt soltar un gemido.

"Dios, oh dios, dios… ¡Blaine!" Kurt jadeó, levantándose a sí mismo sobre sus codos para darle un firme beso en los labios. Sus dedos moviéndose hasta hacer un desastre de los rizos de Blaine mientras lo acercaba más, aplastando sus labios contra los suyos. "Estoy listo." Dijo en la boca de Blaine. "Blaine."

Blaine enterró los dedos un par de veces más en la entrada de Kurt, haciendo que este se quejara un poco mientras los sacaba, lo levantó hasta que ambos estaban sentados, acomodando a Kurt a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello aferrándose suavemente a Blaine mientras lo alzaba un poco hacia arriba.

Kurt cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro apoyando la cabeza contra Blaine mientras él lo abrazaba dejándolo caer hacia abajo hasta dejarlo completamente enterrado en su interior. Kurt jadeó y gimió de placer sucesivamente estimulando a Blaine.

Blaine repartía calientes besos en los hombros y el cuello de Kurt, recorriendo cada parte de piel con la que pudiera entrar en contacto. Encontró un ritmo a sus embestidas, aferrándose a la cintura de Kurt.

Kurt se movía hacia arriba y abajo de manera constante en el regazo de Blaine, jadeando mientras se aferraba a él. "¡Sí! Así… Ahí, a-ahí." Pidió Kurt.

Apenas y se besaban, sus labios se deslizaban entre la piel caliente mientras seguían meciéndose juntos.

Kurt hizo hacia atrás su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un largo grito, sintiendo algo cálido y húmedo salpicando a través de su estómago. Blaine continúo moviéndose debajo de Kurt hasta que su propio orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo como un cable de alta tensión, dejando escapar un gemido con el nombre de Kurt.

Ambos jadeaban, aferrándose el uno al otro mientras eran sacudidos a través de sus orgasmos. Cuando al fin estuvieron más tranquilos Blaine acomodo suavemente a Kurt sobre su espalda. Tomando su desecha camiseta para limpiarlos. Kurt lo miraba mientras Blaine se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Kurt jugaba con los rizos de Blaine mientras le habló en voz baja. "Fue perfecto."

Blaine tarareo y le besó el pecho. "Tú eres perfecto." Podía sentir el estruendo en el pecho de Kurt mientras se reía.

"¿Una habitación menos, cierto?" Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine alzo la cabeza hacia arriba mirando a Kurt. "Sabes, por haber comenzado plenamente nuestra nueva vida juntos en Nueva York, está bien. Aunque ahora tenemos que desempacar, preferiblemente antes de la visita de tu papá y Carole el próximo fin de semana." Presionó otro suave beso en el pecho de Kurt.

"Rachel y Finn quieren venir esta noche."

"Si ellos vienen tienen que ayudar a desempacar." Sonrió Blaine.

"Hay que pedir una pizza. Así Finn estará encantado de ayudar." Dijo Kurt antes de cambiar la mirada que le estaba dando a Blaine. "Así que tenemos un poco de tiempo mientras ellos llegan." Dijo separando los labios y deslizándose contra Blaine.

Blaine gimió en el beso antes de susurrarle contra su boca. "Pero estamos sucios después de toda la mudanza y… tu sabes, después de tener sexo en medio de la sala."

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron. "Entonces debemos ir a tomar una ducha. ¿No crees? Dos pájaros de un tiro."

"¿Dos pájaros de un tiro?"

"Podemos limpiarnos y tachar otra habitación de la lista."

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes una 'Lista para el sexo en todas las habitaciones'"? Blaine rio antes de capturas los labios de Kurt en otro beso. "Te amo, Kurt." Sonrió.

Kurt acaricio el rostro de Blaine con la mano. "Te amo, Blaine. Siempre te amaré." Kurt entrelazo sus dedos mientras Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Nada. Es solo que… estamos aquí, Kurt. Juntos. En Nueva York. Con la vida entera delante de nosotros." Blaine tenía un nudo en la garganta. "Yo solo quiero que todo comience, sabes."

"¿Conseguir que comience?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Todo. Tú, yo. Nueva York. La segunda oportunidad. Nuestra vida juntos."

Kurt se aferró a Blaine, besándole la frente. Se puso de pie y se agachó un poco para ayudar a Blaine. "¿Ducha?" Él preguntó.

"Mmmmhmm." Respondió Kurt antes de inclinarse para susurrar al oído de Blaine. "Esto Blaine. ¿Nosotros, aquí y ahora?" Kurt le sonrió. "Esto es vivir nuestra vida juntos. Ya hemos empezado. Nosotros ya lo estamos haciendo."

La sonrisa de Blaine era ridículamente enorme mientras presionaba sus cuerpos juntos en un abrazo. "Tienes razón." Dijo, dándole un dulce beso al amor de su vida.

**FIN.**


End file.
